


Нужно опасаться инвалидов

by uzumakovsky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Androids, Angst, Family, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Chronological, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: Она до сих пор не знает, кто вторгся в Винтерфелл, выбил дверь ее покоев и прирезал мать почти на глазах. Она лишь помнит крики, мужчин в черных костюмах и кровь. И вокруг темнота, только на задворках сознания бьют мысли о семье, о доме.Игра престолов, только в киберпанке(нет), с антиутопией(ха-ха) на фоне и homoсапиенсами(да-да-да!) во главе карнавала!





	1. 1. Санса

Она до сих пор не знает, кто вторгся в Винтерфелл, выбил дверь ее покоев и прирезал мать почти на глазах. Она лишь помнит крики, мужчин в черных костюмах и кровь. Очень много крови на подоле платья, на стенах и полу, на Теоне, который хватает ее за руку.

Она, если честно, до сих пор удивляется, как он резво всадил лезвие самодельной заточки в висок громиле, дернулся к ней, беря за запястье и вылетая в коридор. Робот сзади искрил и что-то бормотал. Наверное, Теон сломал процессор или типа того — она в этом не разбиралась.

Перед глазами у нее сплошные лестницы, то, как они с ним скользят от крови вниз, но бегут к черному выходу. Ей хочется закричать много имен: мамы, папы, братьев, сестры. Вот только голос почему-то затыкается где-то в глотке, когда она кидает взгляды на Теона. У него волосы потемнели и слиплись от крови, а его взгляд — серьезный, но испуганный. Она никогда не видела его таким.

Выход маячит совсем близко. Ей чудится, что если она выйдет отсюда, то воздух сразу посвежеет, все прояснится и прекратится.

Ее сбивает чей-то крик.

— Арья!

Она пятится к стене — испуганная и отчаявшаяся, как медведица, в чью берлогу вторглись без спроса. Опять те же громилы. Почему-то ей не хватило ума тогда рассмотреть их получше. Может, увидела бы производителя.

Арью хватают сразу с двух сторон. У Теона глаза растерянные и безумные, он мотает головой и толкает с силой свою спутницу в тень под лестницу. Она вскрикивает, скользит по крови и плюхается назад, но послушно заползает в угол, краем глаза испуганно следя за оставшейся семьей.

Он — низкий и поджарый — влетает в них всем телом, спихивает первого и берет Арью за шиворот. Она, дрожавшая от страха, мгновенно приходит в себя, пинает другого и пытается отцепить от себя. Теон ругается, видит, что робот снова подходит, и с треском выдергивает Арью, кидая в сторону.

Сестра мгновенно вскакивает, но он кричит страшно, почти по-волчьи, и говорит им быстрее бежать, а после встает почти стеной, когда боты пытаются подойти поближе.

Она не может пошевелиться: холод сковывает. Арья бьет ее по щеке, берет за руку и бежит, распахивая двери Винтерфелла. Перед ними зимняя ночь. Они мчатся, пар вылетает изо рта, и ей кажется, что что-то внутри у нее рвется от боли — в боку колит неимоверно.

А потом она, вроде бы, теряет сознание. И вокруг темнота, только на задворках сознания бьют мысли о семье, о доме.

Санса открывает глаза.

Перед ней серый потолок. По металлической крыше громко стучит дождь. Она ежится и кутается в тряпки, которые должны служить одеялом.

Она греет замерзшие руки дыханием. Рубцы на них еще не зажили и выступают синеватыми полосами, похожими на вышитый нитками узор. Старк кривится, зевает и приподнимает голову, пытаясь понять, который час.

Сделать это не представляется возможности. Она понимает это, когда вспоминает, что окон в жалкой комнатушке Сандора нет, как и часов.

Он сам ложился и просыпался, работал и жил, потому такая вещь как время — для него не существовала. Санса до сих пор не могла к этому привыкнуть.

Комнатушка Клигана с трудом вмещала его самого. Кроме кровати, тумбы и стула, чайника, кастрюли и еще некоторой посуды в комнате ничего больше не находилось, хотя был еще узкий коридор в ванную и туалет. Два человека в оных поместиться никак не могли. Даже одному там не хватало места.

Сансе здесь не нравилось от слова совсем, хотя тут стало лучше. В первый раз, очнувшись здесь, она увидела замызганный угол мужской берлоги, насквозь пропахший потом и грязью. Это смахивало даже не на комнату, а на будку для собаки. Сейчас мало что изменилось, но вонь исчезла, и стало чище — кое-как Старк прибралась, хотя долго ходить она не решалась — рубцы на ногах заживали особенно долго.

Обычно обморожение лечили в два счета, но, оказывается, когда ты бедный, особо не разгуляться. Лекарства стоили баснословные деньги, а у Сандора таковых не водилось — только на еду, оплату аренды и по мелочевке. Потому у нее все руки, ноги и уши были покрыты кривыми, плохо затянувшимися шрамами.

Сансе почти привыкла видеть их в зеркале, как и похудевшее лицо с заострившимися скулами, усталым взглядом и спутанными рыжими волосами. Разве так должна выглядеть леди? Мерзко.

Она умывает лицо, старается быстро подмыться, пока никого нет, и укладывает волосы, думая мимолетом, что стоит попросить Сандора раздобыть где-нибудь резинку.

Санса запрыгивает на постель сразу же, как только выходит из ванной. Пол ледяной, и она мгновенно покрывается мурашками, трясущимися руками ставя чайник греться — вода еще болтается на шкале «минимум».

Она греется, прижимая к груди и рукам чайник, когда в комнату заходят. Она слышит, как Сандор отряхивается, словно пес, но не улавливает быстрых шагов Арьи.

— Холодно? — спрашивает она, вскидывая брови.

С нее течет вода ручейком.

— Очень, — неловко отвечает Санса и улыбается.

В Винтерфелле был подогрев полов и даже стен. В самую морозную стужу там можно было ходить босиком, а здесь температура даже неминусовая, но Сансе холодно так, будто ее выставили на мороз из теплой сауны.

Арья ничего не говорит, но сует ей теплую булку хлеба, а после все так же незаметно исчезает в ванной. В нее чуть не врезается Сандор, чертыхаясь и отфыркиваясь. Он трет голову серым сырым полотенцем и скидывает кожаную куртку.

— Льет как из ведра, блять, — ворчит он, и Санса уже даже не вздрагивает. — Нас так затопит.

— Мы словно на Пайке, — высовывается из ванной Арья с мокрыми волосами.

— На Пайке, — бормочет Санса и утыкается взглядом куда-то в пол.

Клиган бурчит и достает из пазухи тушу то ли крысы, то ли кролика, кидая ее на тумбу. Он придвигает к себе табурет и кастрюлю, садится и берет их будущий ужин, доставая нож из кармана плотной рубашки.

Он сдирает шкуру, и Сансе с трудом удается вынырнуть из монотонной мысли о Теоне.  
Арья смотрит на нее с постели внимательным взглядом. Непонятно, как она так бесшумно подобралась, но Санса списывает все на свою невнимательность.

— Не думай об этом пока что, — говорит она, хотя скорее приказывает, и отворачивается, с любопытством наблюдая за Сандором.

Сансу мутит, но она ничего не говорит, прикрывая глаза.

Во сне ее преследуют воспоминания, но они более смазанные и нечеткие, и Сансе почти не страшно, потому что на периферии она слышит ворчание Клигана, голос Арьи — совсем неиспуганный, и запах вареного мяса.

Арья расталкивает ее, они обедают, и Санса действительно охотно съедает свою порцию, хотя есть нечто подобное в Винтерфелле она никогда бы не стала, но жаловаться сейчас слишком стыдно и жалко. Она закрывает глаза, даже когда ловит ложкой нечто, похожее на кишки, и терпит рвотные позывы. Сандор делает вид, что не замечает.

После еды она пытается помыть посуду, но ей запрещает Арья. Арье, в свою очередь, не разрешает Клиган, косясь на ее следы обморожения — не такие большие, как у Сансы, но все-таки заметные. Он кое-как споласкивает тарелки в холодной воде, а после просит показать рубцы.

Сансе неловко, но она уже привыкла, спокойно протягивая худые бледные ноги Сандору. Он берется за лодыжку, и пальцы у него грубые и шершавые, еще и холодные после воды. Клиган снимает бинты и замирает, вглядываясь.

— Повезло, что заражения нет, — в итоге изрекает Сандор и берет остатки бинта из тумбы. — Выглядит нормально, хотя синеватые еще какие-то.

Санса поджимает губы. Он даже ни хирург, ни педиатр, ни какой-нибудь военный медик и лечит ее исключительно так, как сам бы латал себя, хотя нет, лучше. Свои раны Сандор бы быстро зализал, отлежался пару дней и пошел бы, не обращая внимания. Она знает и видит это по нему.

— Когда мы сможем отправиться отсюда? — поднимает вопрос Арья, когда он заканчивает бинтовать.

— Дуй хоть сейчас, — хрипло и насмешливо предлагает он ей.

Она сужает глаза, но ничего не говорит.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже, но… — вмешаться Сансе не дает Клиган.

— А тебе, пташка, еще бы неделю не вставать.

— Но мы и за меня и так торчим здесь две недели!

— Две недели — это не срок, — бормочет он и берет свою куртку, расстилая ее на полу.

— Срок, — спорит Санса и замолкает.

За две недели всю ее семью могли уже убить. От отца до Теона. О маме думать не хотелось.

— Вы же даже не знаете, куда вам податься, — Сандор заваливается вниз и поворачивается спиной.

— На стену или… — начинает Санса.

— К одичалым бешеным придуркам за стеной? Ну-ну. И снега там — выше нее, — намекает он на Арью.

Она возмущенно эйкает.

Сандор не отвечает, обнимая себя руками.

Санса двигается на постели, позволяя Арье лечь, когда та скидывает кофту.

— Не переживай, — шепчет она. — На крайняк можно и в Пайк махнуться.

В Пайк они, конечно же, не едут.

***

Спустя пять дней Сандор покупает им самые дешевые вещи, которые только смог раздобыть. Санса затягивает пояс на штанах, кутается в легкую курточку и старается не думать о чрезмерной вентиляции в сапогах. Арье в этом плане везет больше: она выскочила из Винтерфелла почти одетой и все, что Клиган ей дал — еще один свитер поверх другого.

Санса выходит на улицу впервые за долгое время, и ее чуть не сносит поток холодного воздуха, пахнущего морем. В Белой Гавани погода никогда не была хорошей.

— Надеюсь, никто не займет конуру, — пробормотал Сандор.

Его маленькая комнатушка меж двух огромных зданий смотрелась очень привлекательно для всяких бездомных.

— Мы поедем через Трех Сестер? — уточняет Арья.

— Будто у меня есть деньги на поезд, — усмехается Клиган, а после хмурит брови. — Через Речные земли. Остановимся в Близнецах или в Сигарде.

Санса только кивает и щурит глаза, идя за Сандором на остановку. На прозрачном стекле транслируется реклама, время и расписание автобусов.

Они долго ждут, пока нужный плавно не подкатывает к ним, открываясь с мелодичным звоном. Они, совсем околевшие, запрыгивают туда необычно резво. Внутри тепло, и Санса с Арьей блаженно расползается на сиденье, пока Клиган оплачивает проезд.

— Денег нихера не осталось, — он трет лоб. — Когда будем пересаживаться на Сероводном Дозоре, надо будет раздобыть чей-нибудь кошелек.

— Украсть? — уточняет Санса.

— Украсть, — шикает Арья, кивает Сандору и замолкает.

Приходится смириться. Санса поворачивает голову. За окном идет дождь со снегом, размывая отражение ярких огней. Старк нравится эта атмосфера — холодная и одновременно с этим невозможно теплая.

Она не хочет уезжать с Севера.

В Сероводном Дозоре Клиган хватает первого попавшегося мальчишку, приставляет к его горлу пистолет и говорит отдать все деньги. Сансе стыдно за то, что они опустились до уровня грабителей, но Сандор говорит, что ему не привыкать, а Арья пожимает плечами.

— Нам же надо как-то добраться до Орлиного Гнезда.

***

Останавливаются в «Близнецах». Здесь сыро и пахнет рыбой, а в центре стоят две огромные башни, между которыми протянуты мосты с плотными куполами сверху. Речные Земли — территория Фреев, и Санса чувствует себя откровенно неуютно здесь.

— Лучше бы мы остановились в Сигарде.

— Да, здесь так себе, — кивает Арья. — Неприятно, словно нечто плохое.

— Уолдер Фрей — это нечто, — осведомляет их Сандор и идет искать ближайший хостел.

Они ночуют в зашарканной гостинице, где простыни пахнут мочой и чем-то мускусным, а часы громко тикают, врезаясь в нервы. Санса щелкает зубами в такт — в Речных Землях дожди и слякоть, холод и стужа. Почему-то с уходом из Винтерфелла ее постоянно колотит.

Она не помнит, что ей снится — что-то опять про кровь, но в этот раз про свадьбы и Робба. Днем она уже даже не думает об этом, потому что если Санса постоянно будет осмыслять свои сны, то на другие дела у нее просто не хватит времени.

Они завтракают бутербродами из засохшего хлеба и сыроватой, плохо пахнущей рыбы. Санса голодная настолько, что съедает это в два присеста и ее даже не тошнит.

Удивительно, что один Сандор только кривится.

— Я не люблю рыбу, — объясняется он.

Санса, в принципе, с ним солидарна.

Они поднимаются на самый верх башни, где находится вокзал. Когда лифт звякает, оповещая о прибытии, Арья первая высовывается оттуда и восхищенно рассматривает зал, полный людей. За стеклянными стенами видна площадь над открытым небом, к которой подходят поезда, словно летящие по воздуху. Им не за что бы ни хватило денег на это, но Клиган вытряс их у взрослого мужчины, который очевидно был достаточно богат — это выдавали яркие неоновые вставки в одежде, дорогие часы и лоснящиеся волосы.

Они выходят на перрон. Снова капает дождь. Поезд — белый, пластмассовый и мерцающий оранжевыми огнями — подъезжает к ним.

За окном проносятся долговязые громадины домов, редкие леса и реки, и серые облака текут, похожие на жидкий дым.

У Сансы плохое предчувствие, и она кусает губы до крови.


	2. 2. Санса

Кровавые Ворота обтекают темно-красным цветом, сияют и приковывают к себе внимание. С них вниз бежит огненная вода, и у Сансы перехватывает дыхание, когда она смотрит на эту красоту. В темноте это похоже на нечто космическое.

Поезд начал медленно останавливаться. Перед проездом в Долину Аррен особенно тщательно проверяли документы, отчего Сандор ощутимо нервничал. Поддельные паспорта он сделал заранее, но если в Речных Землях всем все равно, то в Долине к этому относились серьезно, поскольку в их районе, застроенном разнообразными зданиями, всегда была развита приступная деятельность. В причудливых изломанных закоулках с множеством возвышенностей сбегать от правоохранительных органов — плевое дело.

Проверяющие ходили туда-сюда. Санса вдавливалась в сидение и с прикрытыми глазами наблюдала, как они бегают в форме с кровавыми флуоресцентными вставками на плечах. С конца вагона крикнули, и проверяющие ушли. Сандор рядом выдохнул.

— У тебя такое дурацкое имя, — тихо фыркает Арья.

Санса непонимающе кривит брови.

— Алейна. Это ты выбирал? — объясняет она и переводит взгляд на Сандора.

— Отвянь, — бурчит оскорбленный Клиган.

***

В Орлином Гнезде здания росли ровно и сбоку, прямо и криво, словно случайно упавшие ветки. Они вились вверх острыми пиками, особенно «Лунные горы» — множество мелких корпорационных зданий, окружающих один большой центр. Орлиное Гнездо шло полукругом, образуя огромную арку, которая вытягивалась к небу, но заканчивалась плоской луной, блестящей белой и металлической краской.

Они переночевали в самом дешевом отеле, который только нашли. Это обошлось Сандору в половину бюджета.

— Гребаные буржуи.

— Потерпи еще немного, — попросила его Санса.

Клиган посмотрел на нее совсем мрачно.

С утра они вышли и направились сразу же в Орлиное Гнездо. Оставалось надеяться, что их пустят в таком оборванном и нищебродском виде.

Идти до Лунных Гор оказалось недолго, и потому до конца они дошли так быстро, что даже не поняли. Возле Орлиного Гнезда стояли одинаковые андроиды в костюмах, почти такие же, как те, что напали на их семью. Санса вздрогнула, когда один такой двинулся к ним.

Он подошел, запросив о причине приезда. Сандор, не распространяясь слишком сильно, суховато отвечал, показал карты с информацией и пихнул Сансу и Арью.

— Ваш запрос будет передан, — в итоге сказал андроид неэмоциональным механическим голосом. — Ждите.

Впрочем, прошла лишь минута, когда двери внезапно распахнулись и их позвали внутрь.

Пришлось потрусить вперед, и Санса почему-то совершенно не чувствовала себя уверенной насчет встречи со своей теткой. Наверное, это потому, что они даже не были знакомы, и их связывало лишь кровное родство со стороны убитой матери.

Дойдя до лифта, ведущего к верху башни, Сандор остановился.

— На этом мы распрощаемся.

Санса удивленно вскинула брови, испуганно и растерянно посмотрев на него.

— Почему?! Ты же шел с нами…

— Сейчас вы вернетесь к тетке, а мне… Я хочу навестить кое-кого, — Клиган хмыкнул, а после ухмыльнулся — взгляд его сделался отстраненным и задумчивым.

— В таком случае…прощай? — неловко уточнила Санса.

— Прощай, пташка, — фыркнул он и отряхнулся, как большая собака, а после повернулся к Арье. — И ты тоже.

— Береги себя, — приподнимает уголки губ Арья.

Он разворачивается, и Санса смотрит на его широкую спину, пока двери лифта не сходятся друг с другом.

Санса и Арья едут вверх. Лифт долго и мучительно катил вперед, иногда качаясь вправо или влево. Наверное, преодолевал странное арочное строение.

— Как ты думаешь: тетя Лиза хорошая? — спросила Санса.

— Для нас Сандор оказался хорошим, — вздыхает Арья и трет лоб. — Не думаю, что она хуже.

Лифт останавливается, и они выходят, видя почти полностью белый зал с закрытой лункой на полу и огромным древом посередине. Из синтетической коры словно прорастало два трона, где сидело вместо одного человека двое. Женщина, выглядящая достаточно знакомой по фотографиям, и мужчина с узким лицом, ухоженной бородкой и хитрой улыбкой с маленькими зубками.

— Рад приветствовать вас в Орлином Гнезде, леди, — прошелестел он и посмотрел прямо на Сансу.

Она вздрогнула под его взглядом и чуть не оступилась, потому что было что-то в его взгляде, заставляющее бегать по коже мурашки. Старки криво кланяются — Санса от легкого шока, Арья от неумения.

— Действительно ли вы Старки? — каркнула женщина.

Лицо ее покрывали глубокие морщины от усталости, а нос выпирал и устремлялся вниз, как у коршуна. Тонкие губы кривились, как и брови, а зачесанные назад волосы только усиливали провалы и тени на лице.

— Зима близко, — отрапортовали одновременно Санса с Арьей, ничуть не сомневаясь.

— Это не доказательство! — крикнула она.

Санса сжалась под ее взглядом, Арья только поморщилась.

— Разве ты не видишь, любимая? — вмешался мужчина, приподнимаясь с места. — Они обе — копии Неда и Кейт Старк.

— Ты…они… — залепетала она, но тут же взяла себя в руки и тоже встала, собираясь пройти к ним. — Да, они и в правду похожи.

Санса застыла. Мужчина двигался к ней — уверенный и властный. Пот выступил на спине, хотя еще секунду назад она ощущала прохладу, и ей стало дурно. Она заморгала, старясь через силу улыбнуться.

— Дитя, как вы выжили? Мы считали, что всех Старков в тот день перебили. О вашей кончине официально заявлено из центра.

— Мы…мы сбежали, — начала Санса.

— Нам помог Теон, — вмешалась Арья, и мужчина поморщился, словно ему не нравился ее звонкий грубоватый голос. — Он задержал андроидов, а после мы выскочили на улицу и натолкнулись на Клигана.

— Клигана? Тот мужчина? — уточнил он и поморщился, словно вспомнив что-то знакомое.

— А не его брат служит в Королевской Гавани? — вспомнила Лиза. — Гора?

— Хм…интересно, — протянул мужчина, и Санса уверенна, что в тот момент на его лице промелькнуло торжество от осознания чего-то.

— Они с ног валятся, — отметила Лиза. — Отвести их в комнаты! — зычно крикнула она, и андроиды, стоявшие около дверей, кинулись исполнять приказ. — Дайте им нормальную одежду и накормите!

Их быстро повели к выходу, но Санса расслабленно вздохнула.

— Тетя Лиза и этот…мужчина помогут нам, — заключила она, улыбаясь сестре.

— Да, хотя мне не очень нравится этот тип, — предупредила Арья. — С ним глаз да глаз нужен. Еще они знают что-то про Клигана и какого-то его брата. Он нам об этом не рассказывал.

— Не думаю, что это было действительно важно. Они же сказали, что он служит в Королевской Гавани, в нескольких сотнях километров от Севера.

— Просто давай не будем терять бдительность, хорошо? — в итоге предложила младшая Старк, перед тем как их разделили по комнатам.

***

Мужчина навещает ее после ужина. Санса в это время сидит на кровати и расчесывает волосы, когда он стучит и спрашивает, можно ли войти. Старк подскакивает, но успокаивает себя и говорит:

— Войдите.

Он вплывает внутрь, мягко прикрывает дверь и щурит глаза, выглядя крайне довольным. За ужином она узнала, как его зовут. Петир Бейлиш вызывал у нее неоднозначные чувства — от внутренней неприязни до откровенной симпатии. Санса стыдила себя за такое.

— Вы как? — интересуется он и присаживается на стул.

— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, — рапортует Старк и улыбается. — Мы наконец-то в безопасности, в тепле. Сытые. Я рада, но моя семья…

— О твоей семье, что, безусловно, прискорбно, ничего не известно, — Бейлиш поджимает губы. — На севере объявлен траур. Всех убили — никого не нашли, даже трупы, но расследования не начинали. Центр запретил.

— Запретил?! — округлила глаза Санса. — Но как же так?

— А ты не понимаешь? — его взгляд стал хитрым и насмешливым. — Андроидов, что убили вашу семью, заказал кто-то сверху.

Осознание навалилось сверху. Точно! К ним же недавно приезжали Ланнистеры, после чего ее младший брат — Бран — оказался в больнице. Спустя пару дней на них напали. Слишком много событий разом.

— Вы правы, — медленно протянула Санса и в шоке взглянула на него. — …но что тогда?..

Она не закончила. Петир погладил ее по щеке, заулыбался и начал говорить:

— Дорогая Санса, положитесь на меня. Орлиное Гнездо на вашей стороне.

Старк сорвано выдохнула. Почему-то все переживания так резко накатили, что она не удержалась — всхлипнула и сжалась, прикрывая лицо ладонями.

— Не плачьте, — попросил он.

Санса попыталась успокоиться — не выходило. Она кусала щеку изнутри, старалась отвлечься, но, подавляя рыдания, те накапливались еще сильнее и выходили в виде надрывных звуков. Старк даже не поняла, что случилось, когда Петир неловко прижал ее за плечи к себе, накидывая белый плащ сверху.

— …Лорд Бейлиш?.. — прошептала Санса, смаргивая слезы.

— Вот — вы успокоились, — улыбнулся Петир, проводя тыльной стороной ладони ей по щеке.

Старк почувствовала, как у нее горят уши, и поспешила отстраниться, отсаживаясь на постели.

— Спасибо.

— Вам не за что благодарить меня, леди Санса, — Петир поднялся с места. — Просто верьте мне, и я вам помогу.

Он встал и легкой походкой выскользнул за дверь, не прощаясь. Санса с горящими щеками уткнулась лицом в подушку.

Ох, Старые Боги, ей, очевидно, не стоит думать о всяких глупостях.

Ночью она не может уснуть, потому что слышит дрожь кровати и громкие выкрики своей тети.

***

Лиза хватает ее со всей силы, когда Санса гуляет по замку. Она действительно чувствует себя в безопасности, а потом ее внезапно выдергивают, и вот она кричит и плачет, потому что та сжимает ее волосы и шипит ей в ухо.

— Ты что, спала с моим Петиром?! Я знаю: он ходил к тебе! Я вижу его взгляды, жалкая шлюха, — шипит леди Аррен и толкает ее.

Санса проезжается по скользкому полу, пока чуть не вваливается в открытую лунку. Подоспевшая Лиза решает, что «чуть» — здесь недостаточно, и резко надавливает ей на затылок. Старк почти с головой уходит вниз, хватается за выступы и бормочет несвязный лепет.

— Что вы, тетя! Лорд…лорд Бейлиш любит только вас! Мы с ним незнакомы…я… Он просто помог мне успокоиться…

— Не ври! — зашипела она. — Он отключил камеры у тебя в комнате! Нарочно!

— Что? Камеры?.. — нелепо переспросила Санса.

— Камеры, — раздался сзади мужской голос.

— Петир?! — вскинулась Лиза. — Ты…

— Отпусти Сансу, милая. Она тут не причем, — попросил Бейлиш.

Лиза повиновалась, словно заколдованная.

— Петир, я…ты оказывал ей так много внимания.

Санса поспешила отползти подальше от Лунной Двери.

— Да, это естественно, — спокойно ответил он.

— П-почему? — в панике пролепетала Лиза.

— Потому что я всегда любил Кейтлин, — с раздраженным вздохом признался Петир и резко ударил ногой в живот Лизе.

Аррен вскрикнула, и Санса в ужасе наблюдала, как она оступается и летит вниз, устремляясь к твердому асфальту, с которого скоро будут собирать только останки.

— Закройте Лунную Дверь, — приказал Петир андроидам и повернулся к Сансе. — Полагаю, это останется в секрете, так ведь?

Старк торопливо закивала, хотя перед глазами все еще стояло тело тети Лизы, летящей в пропасть.

«Опасность» кричало у нее в голове, и Санса не собиралась отмахиваться от этого, но пока что не стоило давать поводов для недоверия.

— Она пыталась меня убить, — медленно и ровно начала Санса. — Вы меня спасли, но другие пусть думают, что это несчастный случай. Тетя Лиза просто…оступилась.

Петир удивленно посмотрел на нее, но расплылся в хитрой усмешке.

— Ты не глупа, — оценил он, а после приказал. — Иди к себе.

Санса не стала спорить.

***

Она не спорит, но вылавливает Арью, когда та идет в туалет мимо ее комнаты.

Кажется, ей тут не нравится совсем. В отличие от Сансы, за ней пристально приглядывают андроиды, якобы она «слишком маленькая и шебутная, чтоб оставлять ее одну». Правда в этих словах была, но, если рассматривать это на фоне случившегося, Санса опасалась, как бы ей не приделали охрану. Пришлось выжидать, пока сестра пройдет мимо, чтоб невзначай пройтись вместе с ней в комнату для дам.

Запирая дверь, Санса начинает с места в карьер.

— Лорд Бейлиш убил тетю Лизу, которая пыталась убить меня.

Арья вскрикивает слишком громко, но сразу приглушает голос:

— Он сказал тебе что-то?

— Я боюсь, что он может убить и нас, — зашептала Санса, игнорируя вопрос и оглядываясь на двери. — Оставаться здесь больше небезопасно. Он, вроде бы, поверил мне, но…он убил свою жену.

— Понимаю, — серьезно кивнула Арья. — Он несет в себе угрозу. Нужно попробовать сбежать.

— Чем скорее, тем лучше.

А ночью они не спали, ожидая, что к ним могут прийти, чтоб тихо устранить. К счастью, никто не заявился. Пришлось высидеть завтрак, а после и обед, на котором Петира почему-то не оказалось. Тогда Санса неловко подозвала к себе андроида — она все еще не могла на них смотреть без страха.

— А где…лорд Бейлиш?

— Лорд Бейлиш в данный момент дает показания правоохранительным органам насчет смерти Лизы Аррен. Он задерживается.

Санса протянула глубокомысленное «А» и повернулась к Арье, также сидящей за столом. Это была прекрасная возможность!

Они медленно встали из-за стола, собираясь якобы разойтись по комнатам. Кажется, Арья еще успела что-то захватить с собой, но Санса не разглядела.

Они пошли по коридору, но вместо того, чтоб завернуть к комнатам, направились к лифту.

У Сансы стучало сердце. Ей казалось, что андроиды сейчас пойдут за ними, и она торопливо вдавливала кнопку, нервно заламывая пальцы, пока они ждали лифт. Арья тоже находилась в напряжении: она вжала голову в плечи и косила по сторонам, готовясь к внезапной атаке или задержке.

В лифт они запрыгивают сразу же, и даже быстрое опускание вниз в эти секунды им кажется медленным и тягучим.

Они словно застряли в болоте, и теперь топь не желает их отпускать, цепляясь за одежду и волосы, не давая даже шагнуть в сторону.

Но лифт не застревает, никто не прыгает сверху на его крышу, даже не пытается остановить посреди шахты. Они вываливаются из него, как бешенные, и быстро трусят в сторону выхода из Орлиного Гнезда. Прямо сейчас они выйдут, найдут Сандора и отправятся куда-нибудь…на Пайк или в Ночной Дозор, к Джону.

Санса улыбается почти счастливо, но счастливое выражение держится на лице недолго.

В дверях Орлиного Гнезда стоит Петир Бейлиш в сопровождении своей охраны-андроидов.


	3. 3. Санса, Арья, Теон

— Боюсь, вы не можете сбежать, — мурлычет он, и у Сансы словно почва уходит из-под ног.

— Не слушай его, — шипит Арья и хватает ее за руку.

Она вертит головой, а потом бросается вдоль вестибюля. Где-то же должен быть черный выход! Санса с трудом поспевает за ней: белые синтетические платья, что выдал им Петир, крайне неудобные для подобных трюков.

Конечно, черный выход находится — в сад, огражденный еще и кирпичной кладкой. Неясно, как они будут перелезать через нее, но Арье в тот момент плевать, ровно, как и Сансе. Ими движут чувства, характерные для жертв, убегающих от хищника — спастись, выжить, любой ценой сбежать от своего убийцы.

Кто-то кричит на фоне, орет. Санса слышит это на фоне, а потому ничуть не удивляется, когда путь на выходе им преграждают андроиды. Арья вскрикивает, на бегу испуганно озирается, а после кидает взгляд на Сансу — взгляд обезумевшего кролика, бегущего прямо в лапы к волку.

И Арья, как кролик, кидается им под ноги — быстро и неуловимо. Санса старается поспеть за ней, заскользив по гладкому полу, но в последний момент пальцы расцепляются, а ее за запястье хватает Петир — запыхавшийся и озлобленный.

— Санса! — вскрикивает Арья.

Старки смотрят друг на друга: одна просит ее простить, другая позволяет и молит быть осторожнее. Длится это не больше пары секунд, но, отмирая, Санса сразу же кусает с силой Петира за руку. Бейлиш кричит и бьет ее в живот: она отлетает и больно ударяется затылком о пол, но совсем не жалеет. Главное, она отвлекла внимание от сестры — Арья бьет андроида в висок ножом, прихваченным с кухни, и, опираясь об него, быстро забирается на ограду и спрыгивает вниз.

— Поймать девчонку! — шипит Петир и трясет укушенной до крови рукой.

Санса в это время медленно садится, потирая ушибленный затылок. Крови сзади нет, значит, она ничего не разбила. Хороший знак. Она улыбается своим мыслям, но долго радоваться ей не дают. Андроиды хватают ее под руки, вздергивая наверх, и Петир угрожающе щурит глаза.

— Никуда ты не сбежишь. Ты поедешь со мной в Королевскую Гавань, где тебя казнят, как и твоих родственничков, — угрожает Петир, протирая руку платком. — Заприте леди Сансу в ее комнате и не выпускайте.

— Нет! — вскрикивает Старк. — Не надо! Вы говорили, что я могу вам доверять!

— Но вы же сами мне не доверились, — снова говорит Петир, мягко раскатывая слова на языке. — За свои действия нужно отвечать.

Он кивает, давая знак андроидам, которые сразу потащили ее наверх.

Что ж, хотя бы Арья успела унести ноги.

***

Арья бежит так быстро, как никогда. К счастью, Долина Аррен — не Север, и ноги не вязнут в снеге, мешая передвигаться. Она легко преодолевает поворот за поворотом, петляет и надеется, что гребаные андроиды отстанут и потеряют след.

Ей пришлось уложить еще парочку, что было невероятно тяжело, но главнее то, что нож вытащить она не успела.

Теперь она безоружная девчонка в чужом городе.

Она слышит топот. Видимо, ее выследили, и ныряет в закоулок. У нее уже не хватает дыхалки, а, значит, на прямой дистанции она уже вряд ли сможет сбежать от не устающих андроидов. Она осматривается и даже не брезгует, когда залезает под мусорный бак. Удается ей это с трудом, и белое синтетическое платье, как у Сансы, мгновенно теряет цвет.

Кстати, стоило бы избавиться от него, но она понятия не имела, где найти другую одежду, а разгуливать голой по городу — так себе идея.

Теперь оно хоть не такое яркое и кричащее, но это не отменяет факта, что Петир мог прикрепить туда маячок или прослушивающее устройство. Безвыходная ситуация, как ни крути.

Она даже не знала, где сейчас находится Клиган. Он говорил, что собирается кого-то навестить, но кого и где не сказал. Значит, если она его не найдет, то ей придется добираться до Пайка или Стены. Непонятно, как озлобленные пираты или бывшие преступники помогут ей всех спасти, но знакомые люди помехой не будут.

Оставалось надеяться, что Сансу не убьют. Она осталась единственным близким человеком Арье, и теперь возможность ее потери казалась чем-то страшным. Тогда уж ей самой не жить без братьев и сестер, без отца и матери.

Она пролежала под мусорным баком почти два часа. Арья хотела убедиться, что маячка на ней не было. Если бы был, ее бы давно уже отыскали. Тогда, наверное, она бы использовала элемент неожиданности, быстро вылетая снизу, опрокидывая мусорку на ближайшего андроида и вновь ринувшись вперед.

Сейчас, кое-как вылезая из-под бака, Арья прочувствовала все несовершенство плана. Тело затекло и задеревенело, не желая слушаться. Казалось, если она разогнет спину, то та сразу хрустнет всеми костями, ломаясь напополам.

Когда она вылезла полностью, то облегченно выдохнула и прикрыла глаза, устало выдыхая.

Черт возьми, нет времени лежать!

Пришлось подскочить.

Она аккуратно подошла к выходу из закоулка и осмотрелась, а потом чуть не вскрикнула. Андроиды на улице были. Ходили и выискивали, пытаясь найти ее. Наверняка, они и в переулок заходили, но не обнаружили лежащее внизу тело.

Арья почувствовала, что впадает в панику. Пришлось встряхнуться и собраться. Ей нужно обязательно выйти отсюда, иначе она так и не пройдет вперед. Значит, придется попотеть.

Она вывалялась в грязи максимально сильно, надеясь, что чистый белый цвет перестанет так кричать, и постаралась занавесить лицо волосами. Ах, какая жалость, что она не взяла нож! Так хоть отрезала бы себе волосы, чтоб стать совсем неузнаваемой.

Арья вздохнула, набралась храбрости и быстро посеменила вперед. В целом никто не обращал на нее внимания — андроидов было не так много, и они сканировали других прохожих. Но вот наиболее близкий, стоящий около какого-то магазинчика продуктов, отходит от человека и устремляется к ней. Арья пытается аккуратно обойти, но не выходит: робот отчаянно пытается ее нагнать, и она переходит на бег.

Снова ей приходится мчаться, и она это делает, распихивая и расталкивая на ходу людей, перепрыгивая через люки на земле, выбегая на проезжую часть и с трудом успевая увернуться от летящей на нее машины. У Арьи бешено колотит сердце, и она продолжает рвать когти, как только может, потому что трасса задержит их ненадолго.

Ей вновь удается уйти, и она оседает на пол возле небольшого пошарпанного здания. Очевидно старого и жилого, потому что большинство корпораций находились в длинных башнях, а в таких мелких ютилось население. Это, в общем-то, неглавное. Ей просто нужно перевести дыхание и придумать, что делать дальше, потому что на Кровавых Воротах ее, очевидно, схватят. Поддельный паспорт она забыла, как и любое другое удостоверение, которое она могла получить в башне Арренов, оставался только вживленный под кожу на запястье чип.

Чип сканировали только в крайних случаях, поскольку в большинстве других хватало только паспорта. Информация о хозяевах чипов хранилась в огромной базе данных в Староместе, и при сканировании кода подавался запрос. А вот запрос шел как раз-таки по-разному: от пары секунд до нескольких часов.

Если предположить, каково расстояние между Долиной Арренов и Простором, то займет это примерно час. Стоило бы попробовать, но Арья откровенно нервничала от этой мысли, да и ее, как беглянку, наверняка уже объявили в розыск.

В-общем-то, уже без разницы. Все равно или попробовать, или помирать на улицах Долины Аррен.

До темноты она слонялась по закоулкам, максимально избегая встречи с андроидами. Оружия найти не удалось, зато она смогла окончательно испортить белое платье и порвать его подол по колено, так хоть бегать удобнее стало.

К ночи пришлось выдвигаться. Арья набрала в руки немного камней на всякий случай, но ей казалось, что на входе в Ворота ее, наверняка, заставят их выбросить. Впрочем, ей даже не придется терпеть расспросы — на выходе из Кровавых Ворот стояло столько андроидов, что у Старк затряслись коленки.

Ладно, двух камней будет маловато.

Она судорожно вздыхает и кидает первый булыжник в голову андроиду.

Оставалось полагаться на свою ловкость и маневренность.

***

Арью шатает, и она определенно чувствует, что еще немного бега, и ее внутренности пошлют ее нахуй, решив просто взять и остановить всю свою деятельность.

Она бежала от самих Кровавых Ворот. Она танцевала там дикий танец, выскальзывая из чужих рук. Она сломала нескольким андроидам лица, оставив только кучу проводков с железками, успела потерять по дороге обувь, потому что так сильно брыкалась, что она отлетела в стороны, и сбила себе козонки на руках в кровь.

Ей оставили так много синяков, что Арья думает о том, что все ее тело сейчас синевато-желтое. Ее ноги уже стерлись в кровь, и она предполагает, что так она скоро свалится. Ей, если честно, уже почти все равно, лишь бы отдохнуть.

Даже если ее найдут андроиды, она все равно уже не сможет удрать. Она истратила все силы на тот рывок.

Арья сначала не понимает, что слышит голоса. Она думает, что плавает в своих воспоминаниях о доме и об испуганных глазах Сансы, но только потом до нее доходит, что они ей не знакомы. Она схватывается слишком поздно, когда женский хриплый голос раздается прямо перед ней.

— Ты еще кто? — булькает кто-то сверху.

Арья поднимает голову. Перед ней стоит страшноватая женщина с прищуренным цепким взглядом, опущенным носом и жиденькими влажными волосами, зачесанными назад.

— Я… — начинает Старк, а после замечает знакомый герб.

Кракен в черной пучине злобно смотрит на нее.

У Арьи кружится голова, и она падает без сил.

Последняя мысль, что мелькает у нее в голове — она все-таки добралась до Пайка.

***

— Интересно, если я сделаю ему взрослые конечности, он будет нормально функционировать? — врезался в голову чей-то насмешливый высокий голос.

Пришлось приподняться. Тело сразу же отозвалась болью, и он упал вниз, издавая горестный стон. Как же все ноет!

Он закрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить, что произошло.

Механические лютоволки автоматически подали сирену. Он проснулся от нее, подскочив. Та быстро оборвалась, а с улицы раздались выстрелы. Сразу стало ясно, что кто-то решил вторгнуться в Винтерфелл.

В голове мелькнула мысль, что это могла быть его семья. Может, его наконец-то пришли забрать? Вот только что-то внутри подсказывало, что это далеко не его семья, а кто-то другой.

Он схватил бластер и заточку и выскочил в коридор. Снизу доносились крики и визги.

Крутя головой, он сначала не понимал, куда бежать, но после сориентировался и рванул в покои Старков. Но он сразу же врезался в Робба, который выглядел примерно также испуганно и ошалело, как и он. Выскочивший в пижамных штанах и с голой грудью, Старк выглядел довольно комично с пушкой и в боевой готовности.

Эддард Старк, вышедший из соседней комнаты, напрягся. Он в похожих штанах и в халате нараспашку оглядел Робба и его и заговорил.

— На нас напали. Кто — неизвестно, но ясно, что это чьи-то андроиды, — объяснил Нед.

— А если выпустить на них лютоволков? — предложил он, чувствуя, как дрожат колени.

— Не выйдет. Кажется, кто-то заранее заварил ворота в загоне и пустил туда огонь, — покачал головой Лорд Старк.

— Черт, — отчаянно прозвучал голос Робба. — Что нам делать?

— Отведи мать и сестер в безопасное место. Если не найдешь такого или поймешь, что ситуация безвыходная, то уходи отсюда через черный выход, — быстро объяснял Нед. — Иди к Карстаркам, в крайнем случае, к Болтонам или на Стену.

— А ты? — пробормотал Робб.

— Я и ты, — кивнул Нед ему. — Мы пойдем и постараемся их задержать.

Робб закусил нижнюю губу, но кивнул. Из комнаты вышла Кейтлин Старк — бледная, но уверенная.

— Мы справимся, милый, — сказала она и притянула Эддарда к себе, дабы оставить на его губах, возможно, прощальный поцелуй.

Он и Робб в это время тактично отвернулись, а когда старшие закончили, то кивнули друг другу и разминулись, побежав каждые в свою сторону.

Он и Нед устремились к лестничному пролету, начиная быстро сбегать вниз.

— Что у нас в планах? — быстро уточнил он.

— Помочь задержать андроидов своим людям, — крикнул ему Старк.

— А стоит ли? — пробормотал он, и Эддард остановился, посмотрев на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, может, лучше просто сбежать, пока есть возможность? — предположил он и сам сник, потому что при всей подлости от предложения стыда он не испытывал.

Наверное, это потому, что он так и не смог сблизиться с большинством северян: упрямые, принципиальные и закрытые, они сторонились его, — хвастливого и высокомерного, насмешливого и громкого. Один только Робб с детства привык к нему.

— Я не брошу своих людей, — твердо ответил Нед, и ему пришлось повиноваться.

Они быстро спустились вниз, спрятавшись за лестничным пролетом. Внизу кричали и орали, и из марева иногда выныривали то люди, то андроиды, в которых он и Лорд Старк стреляли, по-тихому избавляясь.

Они спустились ниже, когда голоса стали затихать. Он допустил в мыслях надежду на то, что атаку они выдержали, но все мысли пошли на дно к Затонувшему Богу.

Все этажи под ними покрывала кровь и перебитые люди Старков, а над ними всеми возвышались андроиды. На них было написано название, но тогда он не разглядел, потому что роботы разом оглянулись и посмотрели на них, и сердце ушло в пятки. Эти громилы всерьез настроились на них…

Эддард громко выругался, и они рванули вверх по лестнице, отстреливаясь и заворачивая в коридор.

— По лестнице нас нагонят, — цокнул Старк, подумал и метнулся к узкому лифту, который использовали нечасто — северяне предпочитали ходить пешком.

Они быстро нажали на кнопки, закрывающие двери, и, подумав, поехали вверх.

— Придется все-таки сматываться. Желательно на вертолете, а андроиды туда еще не добрались, — объяснил план Старк. — Нужно еще попробовать забрать документы и все-таки попытаться открыть загон с лютоволками, да и вообще склад

— А нам хватит времени? — с опаской спросил он, а потом лифт тряхнуло.

Крыша слегка продавилась, и послышался скрежет.

— Черт, видимо, они нацелились на нас, — прорычал Нед, совсем как волк, и нажал на кнопку.

«Лифт остановиться на ближайшем этаже», — прозвучал мелодичный женский голос, и он удивленно посмотрел на Старка.

Вниз с грохотом упало прожженное отверстие, и из образовавшегося люка показались андроиды, сразу полезшие внутрь.

Эддард схватился за бластер, начиная отстреливаться, но их становилось больше и больше. Они лезли, как тараканы, пока не начали хвататься за Старка.

Лифт остановился с легким щелчком, когда и на него начали заползать роботы, хватая за штаны, руки и плечи. Он даже не понял, как обронил собственное оружие в этой кутерьме.

— Беги к моей семье! — в итоге заорал Нед, который уже двинуться не мог.

— Но…

— Живо! — закричал Старк и вытолкнул его ногой из кабины.

Он здорово приложился копчиком, упав на пол, но сразу же подскочил. Дверцы лифта уже закрылись, и он мог только надеяться, что с Недом все будет в порядке.

Он немедля побежал наверх. Он не знал, на каком он этаже, но прикидывал, что достаточно высоко. Он почему-то не додумался посмотреть на небольшом экране над лифтом цифру.

Его тогда это не беспокоило. У него не было времени, и он мчался, как угорелый, перескакивая через тела и максимально избегая андроидов.

— Робб?! — кричал он. — Робб, где ты?! Старки?! Санса, Арья, Рикон!..

Он вбежал на еще один этаж и чуть не попал под прицел чужого бластера. К счастью, он успел вовремя распластаться на полу. А, подняв голову, он увидел испуганного Робба, держащего на руках Кейт. Из перерезанного горла уже не текла кровь — леди Старк была уже мертва.

У Робба все губы обкусаны до крови, а взгляд стеклянный и застывший.

Ему стреляют в ухо, и он вскрикивает, наконец, замечая андроида. Он кидается на него, пришибая к стенке и с трудом успевая вонзить лезвие заточки в процессор.

— Робб! Робб, эй… — поднялся он и потряс Старка, который кое-как отцепил взгляд от матери и взглянул на товарища.

Черт, у него шок. Приходится дать ему звонкую пощечину. Где-то из глубины раздается испуганный вопль Сансы.

Робб вздрогнул, часто заморгал и потряс головой, потирая лицо и показывая за спину.

Он со страхом заглянул назад. Рикон Старк смотрел наверх: его маленькое горло было разорвано в мясо.

— Я просто…я… Мы бежали… — начал Старк, вплетая пальцы в волосы.

— Не время, — отмахнулся он, хотя чувствовал ноющую боль в груди от отчаянья и страха. — Неда схватили, так что нам самим нужно вывести Сансу и найти Арью.

— Отца схватили?! — распахнул глаза Робб. — Ты дал им его поймать?

— Я ничего никому не давал! — раздраженно ответил он. — Он застрял в лифте, и мне пришлось…

Над головой пронесся выстрел.

Андроиды появились из лестничного пролета.

— Вот черт, я думал, что скрылся, — зарычал Робб, также подскакивая. — Бери Сансу и беги к Арье, а я их уведу! — Старк поднял бластер, лежащий до этого возле него.

— Теперь ты заставляешь меня бросить тебя?

— Нет времени! Ты же знаешь меня: я выберусь и постараюсь найти отца, — выстрел пролетел в метре от головы Робба, заставив его попятиться.

— Но…

— Ну же, беги! — зарычал Робб, как отец, как волк. — Спаси Сансу и Арью!

И он, бросив на него последний взгляд, за секунду влетел в комнату Сансы, схватил ее за руку и также быстро выскочил оттуда, рванув к лифту.


	4. 4. Теон

Санса и Арья сбегают, и он просто надеется, что с ними все будет в порядке, когда он поскальзывается на полу. Очевидно, андроидов слишком много, и они непростые: крепче, умнее и сильнее, словно они не куча шестеренок и систем.

Он пинает одного из них наотмашь, пытается подняться, но, честно, уже не соображает. Тело болит, а голова раскалывается, потому что еще по пути к Сансе и Арье его здорово успели приложить об стенку. Последние мозги отшибли. Осталась одна установка: задержать роботов, пока Старки не сбегут.

Он снова встает, машет заточкой туда-сюда, распарывая кожу сверху и силикон снизу. Его пытаются схватить, он стремится их задержать, пока не отходит окончательно к выходу, прижимаясь спиной к двери и жмурясь, когда те подходят близко. Его собираются добить, и он вздыхает поглубже, набирая кислород в легкие, словно перед заплывом.

И он ныряет в битву и застревает там, как в пучине. Он чувствует себя кракеном, который тащит корабли на дно, и одновременно каракатицей в банке — узкой и неудобной, где он не может расправить щупальца и вынужден тесниться среди узких стеклянных стенок.

Он тонет и тонет, а воздуха все не хватает. И у него уже перед глазами тьма, и только где-то в углу горит свет, когда его утягивает на дно. Только кровавые пузырьки летят куда-то вверх.

Он сделал все, что мог, пока не опустился окончательно, остывая в иле.

Кислород врывается ему в легкие, заполненные водой, и он отхаркивается, сплевывая кровь.

Его вытягивают на поверхность, и Теон распахивает глаза.

— Ну привет, — весело машут с боку.

Он медленно переводит взгляд. Вокруг подсохшие пятна крови, пахнет гнильцой, валяются андроиды и человеческие тела.

У Теона задрожали губы. Ему все-таки не приснилось.

Разрыдаться от отчаянья ему не дал парень, сидящий на сломанном андроиде.

— Тебя было тяжеловато найти среди всей этой кучи мертвецов, но я постарался, — осведомил его юноша и покрутил тело, лежащее у него на руках.

На мгновение Теону показалось, что юноша держит Рикона, но, приглядевшись, он расслабленно выдохнул, поняв, что это другой мальчишка.

— Ч-что… — голос вышел хриплым, и он попытался откашляться. — Кто…кто ты такой?

— Я? Попробуй угадать.

Теон поморщился: он ненавидел гадать. Ему все равно пришлось приглядеться, ибо стоило узнать, кто этот чудик.

У этого ненормального оказалась широкая отъевшаяся рожа, хищно посаженные рядом глаза с блеклой мертвой радужкой, островатые зубки и черные волосы с завитушками. Никого такого Грейджой вспомнить не мог, но сразу было видно по внешности, что тот с севера: бледный и курчавый, крепко сбитый и одетый в многослойную одежду.

— Ты…с севера.

— Ого, твои анализаторские способности поражают меня, — говорит незнакомец и ощупывает детское мертвое лицо. — С другой стороны копаться в детских мозгах так себе идея: они слишком нежные, но при этом не нужно много силикона…

— Ты кто-то… — Теон ляпает первую попавшуюся фамилию. — …из Карстарков?

Этот тип смеется, и смех у него хоть и звонкий, а какой-то мертвый и холодный, не такой, как у Брана или Сансы — звон сосулек на ветру. Нет, этот хохот отдавал окоченелостью — ломка остывшего тела, хруст и чавканье, скальпель, слишком громко отложенный на поднос. Теон почувствовал, как с виска стекла капля пота. Черт, ему что, страшно?

— Ну, ладно, пусть из Карстарков, — пожал плечами юноша, скинул с себя мальчишеский труп и поднялся с места, потягиваясь. — Если я не ошибаюсь, то мне повезло. Я еще не видел пиратов.

Он присел на корточки и потянулся к Теону. Тот отшатнулся.

Эта смерть в человеческом облике не должна была к нему притронуться!

У него кругом идет голова, а желудок так резко сводит, что его выворачивает прямо перед этим парнем. Он попал ему на обувь, но незнакомец даже бровью не повел.

Теону же с трудом хватило сил немного отползти, чтоб позорно не упасть в свою же блевоту.

Ему так плохо, что на юношу-смерть он не обращает внимание. Он и тогда подождал, и сейчас подождет.

Или нет.

Его больно пинают в бок, и он скулит, как собака. Смерть снова садится перед ним.

— Нет, нет, нет… — бормочет Теон и качает туда-сюда головой.

Пусть Смерть не трогает его, пожалуйста. Он не хочет оказаться в морге, он не хочет, чтоб его окоченевшее тело рвали на части, он не хочет, чтоб его резали скальпелем.

— Хватит вертеться, — раздраженно звучит голос Смерти, и он все-таки хватает Теона.

И пальцы у него холодные и шершавые, словно покрытые мелкими шрамами.

— Я не знаю, как выглядят пираты, — морщится Смерть. — Знаю, что вы вечно тырите андроидов, взламываете базу данных и часто так крадете бешеные бабки. Тебе не стыдно?

— Н-нет.

Смерть вздыхает, словно Теон его разочаровал.

— Еще и наблевал. Вонючка.

Грейджой не понимает. Если честно, ему бы показалось, что этот парень определенно сбрендил, раз обзывается и ведет себя, как ребенок, но, натыкаясь взглядом на мертвые глаза, ему становилось не по себе.

— Я…

Закончить ему не дает веселая ритмичная мелодия. Смерть достает розовый телефон, досадливо кривится и проводит по экрану пальцем.

— Алло? Да, Теон Грейджой. Да-да! Тут больше никого такого нет, — он хмурится. — Живой, только у него сотрясение. Башка вся в крови, толком не разобрать. Хорошо, ладно, я понял.

Смерть сует девчачий розовый телефончик в карман черных брюк из синтетики. Он весь в черном, только красная серьга поблескивает в ухе.

— Поднять Теона Грейджоя, — приказывает он, а сам отходит, пиная камушки, попадающиеся на пути.

Теон чувствует, что готов блевануть еще раз, когда к нему подходят те самые андроиды, что вторглись в Винтерфелл. Такие же в черных костюмах без различительных номеров. Грейджой не видит никаких надписей, но сразу понимает, что этот парень и андроиды — заодно.

Он пытается вяло вырваться, а в итоге снова плюется желчью, когда его поднимают и закидывают на плечо. Так он может созерцать разоренный, медленно горящий Винтерфелл.

Смерть замедляет шаг, и Теон видит его вверх тормашками.

— Я, кстати, забыл представиться. Точнее, я представлялся, но ты, наверное, не услышал или вырубился, — всплеснул руками Смерть, неспешно идя рядом, и Теон впился в него глазами.

— Я Рамси Болтон, приятно познакомиться.

Так вот как зовут саму Смерть.

***

Рамси прикрепляет к Теону тонкий металлический ошейник перед тем, как войти в Дредфорт.

— Только дернись, и твои кишки намотаются на люстру, — предупреждает его Болтон необычайно серьезный.

Теон, если честно, еле стоит. Ему и дернуться тяжело, потому он позволяет себя покорно тащить. Позор. Если бы его видели Старки…которых уже, наверное, и нет на свете.

В Дредфорте удивительно тепло, и Теон не удерживает расслабленного счастливого вздоха. В остывающем замке Винтерфелла у него полностью обмерзло все тело, радующееся сейчас теплу, как никогда.

Теон сверлит затылок Рамси. Смерть ведет его в Пекло.

У лорда Дредфорта овальное лицо, мелкая щетина, близко посаженные круглые глаза и нахмуренные брови. Лорд Дредфорт носит черный синтетический костюм и кожаной курткой сверху, и его взгляд заставляет Теона покрыться мурашками.

Рамси похож на лорда Дредфорта, только у него совсем мертвые глаза, а улыбка чистая и детская.

Возможно, Смерть и должна сочетать в себе подобные противоречия.

— Да, это Грейджой, — рассмотрев его, заключает лорд Дредфорта.

Его зовут Русе Болтон, и Робб вечно называл его Белым Ходоком. Старк уверял, что возле него он ощущает себя как-то не так.

Теон не понимает до сих пор, что означает это «не так». Отец Рамси страшный, но лорд ведь не страшнее самой Смерти.

— Что мне с ним делать? — уточнил Болтон. — Мне хватает материала. Не вижу смысла умерщвлять Вонючку.

Теону захотелось посмеяться. Он буквально уже мертв. У него ничего не осталось.

— Вонючку? — скептически переспросил Русе, но сразу же отмахнулся. — Напиши Грейджоям, что у нас их сын, в доказательство кинь пару фотографий. Ты знаешь. Убьешь его раньше времени, и я сам тебя разберу по кусочкам.

Рамси сглотнул, но кивнул понятливо и развернулся на пятках.

Теон прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать разгоревшийся огонек надежды. Возможно, еще не все потеряно, и его семья…спасет его.

***

До этого Теон чувствовал себя спокойно, но когда его притащили в кристально белую, словно безмерную, комнату, приставляя к стене, откуда мгновенно вылезли и защелкнулись ремни с креплениями, до него дошло, что все до этого было только началом. Он орет во всю глотку.

Утонувший Боже, ему так больно.

Теону не было так больно, когда он один раз грохнулся с лестницы.

Теону не было так больно, когда он врезался в тела андроидов.

Теону не было так больно, когда его вырвало желчью.

Теону не было так больно, когда ему пнули по ребрам.

Рамси привел его сюда. Рамси дал ему таблетку для усиленной регенерации, заботливо обмотал голову и подставлял ведро, когда его рвало. Рамси подождал, пока большая часть его сотрясения заживет.

Рамси пришел, достал лезвие на небольшом скальпеле и начал резать ему палец.

Теон орет ему в ухо, кричит и бьется. Это хуже, чем все, что с ним случалось, а он даже рукой пошевелить не может. Он полностью раскрыт, и ему так страшно от этого, что его колотит.

Рамси цокает языком.

— Знаешь, мне даже не особо нравится белый цвет. Один плюс — здесь лучше видно кровь, — говорит он, и Теон его даже не слушает.

Он слишком занят тем, что орет Болтону в ухо, пока тот не сует в руку карман, доставая платок и впихивая его затем Теону в рот.

— Не кричи так, ты устанешь, — хмыкает Рамси. — А мы тут надолго.


	5. 5. Рамси, Робб

Рамси злится. Грейджои шлют их нахуй, а ведь он так старался делать селфи на фоне Теона, чтоб тот вышел получше мордашкой. Он так старался и пилил его пальцы, а никто этого не оценил.

Какая жалость.

Так называемые родственники Вонючки даже не захотели переговоров, сразу отказав. Попыток взлома не последовало также. Неудивительно, ведь охранная система Болтонов самая лучшая на Севере! Но ясно стало, что никто спасать дурацкого пирата не станет.

У пирата забавно дрожали губы и бегали светлые глаза, как у тупого жвачного животного. Его кучерявые обросшие волосы быстро впитывали кровь, зато под веками залегали провалы и тени. Рамси нравился пират, хотя порой он кричал слишком сильно, а иногда и вовсе не слушался, за что приходилось наказывать его.

Еще он называл себя Теоном. Рамси не нравилось его имя. Ласково и насмешливо называть его Вонючкой оказалось куда приятнее.

Отец считал это чем-то странным и больным.

Рамси даже не думал оправдываться.

***

Отец тоже злится. Он ожидал, что Грейджои моментально переведут им на счет и даже больше, видимо. Рамси считал это глупым. Жадные пираты вообще-то не отличаются преданностью и честностью.

— Так…что мне делать с Вонючкой? — уточняет он, качаясь с носка на пятку.

— Что хочешь, — вяло огрызается Русе. — Он бесполезен.

Рамси не удержался и расплылся в улыбке.

— Тогда я…сделаю из него андроида?

— Да-да… Я же сказал: он бесполезен, — рыкнул Русе. — Все, проваливай.

Рамси не стал больше досаждать, быстро скрывшись за дверью.

Как удачно складывались обстоятельства. Наконец-то он может поиграться с пиратом, как следует!

***

У Теона больные и испуганные глаза.

Рамси гладит его, как собаку, по голове и режет скальпелем линию челюсти, все сильнее надавливая.

Маленький фонтанчик крови моментально полился вниз.

— Сделаем тебе зубки собачьи, — ворковал Рамси. — Или волчьи. Я спер у Старков их модельки лютоволков. Тебе должно подойти: я выбрал самые небольшие.

Теон вяло качает головой. Болтону нравится его затравленный взгляд.

Скальпель доходит до ямочки над верхней губой.

— Сейчас будет больно, — предупреждает Рамси.

Ему нравится чужая боль. Он сам не знает, почему предупреждает Теона.

Рамси разрезает ему уголки губ до самых скул. У Теона все лицо в крови; он кашляет. Приходится дать ему кислородную трубку.

Рамси не хотел, чтоб его игрушка по-дурацки сломалась.

— Вонючка, мне дать тебе обезболивающего, или лучше ты сам отключишься от болевого шока?

Теон с трудом шевелит правой рукой: левой роботизированной он пока двигать не умеет. Он показывает два пальца.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Рамси тянется к шприцу, засыпает туда нужное лекарство. Он с нежностью вкалывает иглу в небо с двух сторон — вверху и внизу.

— Жалко, конечно, что твои родственнички не приедут, — бормочет Рамси, ожидая положенные пять минут. — Мне же лучше. Да, Вонючка?

Вонючка как-то странно мотает головой и поскуливает.

Рамси морщится и смотрит на него, но тот замолкает, и Болтон откидывается на спинку кресла, зевая. Делать челюсти проблемно. Самая дурацкая часть — даже копаться в черепушке не так проблемно, но он готов потерпеть.

Рамси берет пассатижи, более тонкие, чем обычные, и приподнимает разрезанную щеку, берясь за самый крайний зуб.

У Теона расширяются зрачки, затапливая всю радужку, как внезапно растекшееся море. Нервы тянутся из лунки, похожие на тросы, натягивающие парус. Рамси его безжалостно отрывает.

Кровь опять течет. Он цокает и сует Теону в рот трубку, всасывая жидкость, а потом скрючивает марлю и пихает туда.

Теон с мольбой смотрит на него.

Рамси улыбается.

— Осталось еще примерно тридцать.

После того как Болтон вырывает ему передние зубы, Теон перестает реагировать.

— Болевой шок? — хмыкает он.

Вонючка пялится в потолок. Рамси наклоняется над ним, щелкает пальцами. На него заторможено переводят взгляд.

— Потерпишь, пока в сознании, — хмыкает Болтон и присаживается обратно в кресло.

Он вырывает еще и еще, игнорируя грудь Теона, которая ходит ходуном. Приходится закрепить ремни у него на груди, иначе он так скинул бы их обоих.

— Вонючка, ты сейчас вырубишься, — бормочет Рамси, заканчивая с верхними.

У него вся десна в кратерах, словно какой-то паразит изъел все изнутри. Рамси морщится и медлит, задумавшись. Придется отложить это до следующего раза, а то Вонючка не выдержит.

Он опускает кресло и кушетку, держащиеся над полом на уровне нескольких сантиметров. На белом полу красная лужа.

Рамси сует Теону в рот железную конструкцию, удерживающую его открытым, и ухмыляется, стаскивая белые перчатки и линзы из глаз с увеличительным свойством.

— Привести Вонючку в чувство, — громко приказывает Рамси. — Оказать медицинскую помощь, не трогать лицо и ротовую полость.

Андроиды, стоящие у двери, мигом начинают выполнять приказ.

***

У Теона Грейджоя, точнее, Вонючки, две механизированные руки и ноги, железная прокладка в паховой зоне и на груди, лютоволчьи клыки на челюсти и мозг, чью прошивку почти полностью поменял Рамси.

Хотелось бы и сердце, но сердце трогать он не хотел. Только поставил небольшой жучок, чтоб знать и контролировать, а при необходимости подать команду и убить.

— Вонючка, ты привык к новым зубам? — невзначай спрашивает Рамси.

Он копается в роботе Старков. На шее лютоволка выгравированное «Лето». Это какая-то кличка, поскольку у остальных четырех тоже обнаруживаются надписи.

Насколько он мог помнить, челюсть Вонючке он снял с «Лохматого Песика», как самую маленькую.

Рамси вытирает выступивший пот со лба.

— Да, мой лорд, — слегка шепелявит, но четко выговаривает Вонючка.

Он стоит сзади, и Рамси отмечает, что ему нравится покорность Теона. То, как тот сломан, то, как Болтон вталдычил ему в голову собачье чувство преданности, отрезая палец за пальцем. Вонючка немного упрямился, но ведь никто не железный, даже Железнорожденные.

Рамси улыбается себе в плечо, снимая прокладку на груди у Лето и рассматривая внутренние содержание.

— Вонючка, а ты бы убил, допустим, Старков, если бы я тебе приказал?

Наверное, внутренний Теон не хочет отвечать, но вместо него действует отлаженный механизм — Вонючка.

— Конечно, мой лорд, — повторяет он.

Когда Рамси оборачивается, он видит не Теона, а Вонючку — зашуганного, но бесконечно верного.

Он не удерживается и треплет его по седым грязным волосам. Вонючка жмурит глаза. Рамси чувствует себя довольным.

***

Он просыпается практически первым, подскакивая на кровати, когда вопит сирена и резко обрывается.

Он не отличался проницательностью, но догадаться, что на них напали, было не трудно. Он быстро открывает потайной ящик в стене, доставая лучемет.

Вылетев из комнаты в одних штанах, он чуть не упал назад, когда неожиданно врезался в Теона.

Сразу же он видит отца и мать, что заставляет его слегка успокоиться. Так, ладно, они с отцом точно справятся.

Он четко выслушивает его план, серьезно кивает и берет мать за руку.

Кейтлин дрожит, но выглядит решительно, и он старается тоже почувствовать себя увереннее.

Осколки усыпают весь пол: они бегут к лестнице, пока внезапно окно не разбивается. В него не попадает, и он сначала не понимает почему, пока не видит мать, так быстро закрывшую его.

Он видит кровь, струящуюся по ноге. Он с трудом дает себе мысленную оплеуху.  
Все будет в порядке! Сейчас они с матерью сбегают за сестрами и успеют покинуть Винтерфелл без потерь.

— Мам…можешь идти?

Она кидает на него взгляд покрасневших глаз, но слабо кивает, подходя ближе. Он подставляет плечо, чтоб она оперлась об него, и придерживает ее за талию, начиная двигаться в сторону лестницы.

Они доходят до нее достаточно быстро, но на ступеньках становится тяжеловато.

— Может…мне понести тебя? — предлагает он, и Кейт мнется.

— Ты сможешь?

Он кивает и нагибается, чтоб она могла залезть. Он с трудом выдерживает ее вес, но все равно упрямо поднимается по лестнице.

Добравшись до пролета, он останавливается, чтоб отдышаться, и замирает.

Звуки выстрелов идут снизу и стремительно приближаются.


	6. 6. Робб, Рамси

Кровь. Много крови. Слишком, блять, много крови.

Его трясет.

_Нет, нет, нет…_

Он хочет просто закрыть глаза и не видеть этого, а потом глаза застилает пелена из слез. Он стреляет в оставшихся ботов наотмашь и падает на колени, подхватывая мать.

У нее из горла льется целое море, и он отчаянно старается зажать ей рану рукой, но получается откровенно плохо. Кровь сочится сквозь пальцы, и ничего страшнее он не видел. Мать холодеет в его руках.

На младшего брата за спиной с такой же проблемой он не может взглянуть, иначе он впадет в истерику.

Старые Боги, нет, пожалуйста, нет!

— Мам…мама, — бормочет он и чувствует, как слезы сами собой капают на ее потускневшее лицо.

Он потерял ее слишком быстро и неожиданно. Если бы он быстрее расправился с андроидами, вторгнувшимися к Сансе…

Он даже не двигается, только дрожит и качается из стороны в сторону.

Он просто не может обернуться или встать. Он хочет удержать это мгновение и перемотать его, прежде чем все вновь закрутиться.

Он просто нуждается во времени.

Он нуждается в маме.

Старые Боги, если бы он был волком, он бы завыл.

Но он даже сморгнуть слезы не может. Он ничего не может.

Он изжевывает губу окончательно, позволяя каплям падать вниз, разбиваясь о мамино лицо.

Они в опасности, а он даже старшим братом не может быть, просто потому что у него нет сил.

_Он так облажался._

Теон бьет его по лицу, и он внезапно возвращается.

Приходится встряхнуться, сглатывая слезы и приходя в себя. Точно. У него же еще осталась семья.

Он хватается за голову и старается осознать, что только что произошло.

А потом узнает, что отца схватили, и в груди поднимается испуг, внезапно сменившийся решимостью.

Отцу он умереть не даст.

Он подскакивает и отдает указания, увернувшись от выстрела.

Теон верит в него, так что нельзя его подвести.

Он кидает взгляд на тело матери и Рикона и покрепче перехватывает лучемет. Яркие огни мгновенно вспыхивают, и он не медлит, целясь прямо в лица.

Он быстро несется к концу коридора, в противоположную сторону от Теона и Сансы, туда, откуда пришли андроиды. И он встречается с ними — с целой кучей на лестничной площадке.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он бросается вперед и прикрывает глаза.

Он — лучший ученик Родрика Касселя — выстоит и с большим количеством врагов.

И он летит, словно ветер, чувствуя бластер, как продолжение руки.

Он даже не стреляет: оружие само делает это, прижимаясь к андроидам и давая выстрел, а потом вновь отстраняясь.

Он не запинается на лестнице, наоборот, использует это как преимущество, и боты катятся вниз, врезаясь в других, что пришли на подмогу.  
На нижних этажах становится сложнее, и он стискивает зубы, когда плечо прошибает болью.

Даже когда рука уже дрожит, а заряда почти не остается.

Он сбегает вниз, потому что теперь нужно спешить.

На первом этаже он уже хромает, а плечо продолжает кровоточить, но это не мешает врезать лицо андроида в стенку; батарея в лучемете окончательно сдохла.

Он пробирается и замирает, увидев отца.

Эддард, покрытый кровью, вырывался из рук андроидов, что окружили его плотным кольцом и теперь удерживали, не давая даже двинуться.

Он моментально собрался и крикнул, отвлекая внимание андроидов к нему. Пусть только подойдут поближе, и он вместе с отцом размажет их…

Он шипит, потому что вместо этого прямо с улицы внутрь вбегает еще андроиды — целая куча. Он попятился.

Сколько их вообще?! Откуда так много?! Их всех заслали сюда?!

Он сглатывает и кидает взгляд на отца и, чуть помедлив, бросается к тем роботам, расталкивая их своим телом. Это так больно, что перед глазами все на мгновение покрывается белыми точками.

Нед кричит и шипит ему на ухо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Остальные в безопасности?

И он переводит на него взгляд, полный боли и едва сдерживаемых слез. Отец все понимает по глазам, и на мгновение и его пронзает отчаяньем, но Нед сразу же встряхивается и с ревом начинает крушить роботов.

Они пытаются, как могут, отвоевать Винтерфелл, но их так много, что вскоре их обоих теснят.

И он как-то совершенно нелепо оскальзывается и падает. Свет мгновенно пропадает: все застилают роботы, совершенно одинаковые, склонившиеся над ним, похожие на вихтов из старых страшилок.

А потом уже вырваться не удается, потому что голова кружится, а он еле стоит. Потерять сознание не удалось, потому его вздергивают на ноги.

— Цель «Робб Старк» и цель «Эддард Старк» захвачены, — рапортует голос андроида.

Их тащат на мороз, и он уже совсем не соображает в темноте и холоде. Помнит только, что его запихнули в какой-то белый прицеп, и он как-то заснул, скрутившись в комок, словно завядший на холоде цветок.

Кашель заставляет его очнуться, и Робб распахивает глаза, царапая горло и надрывно хрипя.  
Лучше бы он не просыпался.

Его потряхивало от холода, и Робб постарался сжаться еще сильнее. Его морозило, хотя кожа казалась неестественно горячей. Голова соображала слабо, но он заставил себя снова открыть тяжелые веки и сконцентрироваться.

Кажется, он находился в каком-то грузовике или где-то еще, но вокруг царил полумрак, за стенкой слышались отдаленные разговоры и тихий гул мотора.

Воспоминания возвращались неохотно, и Робб зарывал пальцы в волосы, стараясь таким способом удержать головную боль в виде маленького очага.

В этом холодном корыте его, видать, окончательно продуло, потому что никто не обеспокоился тем, как там чувствует себя заключенный. Робб выругался, обхватил себя руками и зевнул, смаргивая выступившие вязкие слезы.

За стенкой говорили неразборчиво, но он отчетливо уловил пару слов: «Старки», «Королевская Гавань», «Андроиды» и «Отец».

Единственное, что стало ясно, так это то, что его везут в Королевскую Гавань.

Робб закрыл лицо ладонями и жарко выдохнул.

Ему нужно еще немного поспать, иначе он точно сдохнет.

***

Рамси листал каналы на встроенном экране и каждые пять секунд проверял планшет, на который приходили показания от андроидов.

На ТВ не оказалось ничего интересного, потому что Рамси, в принципе, интересуют только андроиды, если конкретнее, — киборги, кишки на пол экрана и щеночки. Можно было бы найти хотя бы щеночков, но он не в том настроении, потому что вести пленников огромным конвоем через Север — проблемно.

Они останавливаются возле Барроутона, когда Болтон окончательно устает сидеть. Ему нужно размяться, потому он охотно вылезает из белого продолговатого грузовика с черными окнами.

На улице прохладно, но теплее, чем на Севере. Только слегка ветрено, но это нормально для этих мест. Близость с Перешейком дает о себе знать. Рамси тут не особо нравится, но он рад походить туда-сюда.

Он успевает съесть сэндвич, сбегать отлить, осмотреть своих андроидов, проведать лорда Старка, который с ненавистью посверлил его взглядом, и заскочить к его сынишке, который даже не отреагировал.

Рамси почувствовал легкое беспокойство. Этот мальчишка что, сдох?

Его отвлекает звук оповещения. «На территории Винтерфелла замечен незарегистрированный субъект».

Рамси удивленно вскидывает брови, закусывает ноготь на большом пальце и отправляет поручение на сканирование субъекта через Болтонскую базу данных.

Он ждет полоску загрузки, видит «Запрос отправлен» и сует планшет во внутренний карман черной куртки.

Надо бы потолковать с мальчишкой Старков. Он, наверное, окажется сговорчивее, чем его отец.

— Андроиды, надеть на Робба Старка ошейник и присоединить к цепи, пустить ток, дать мне пульт.

***

— Тут довольно шатает, не так ли? А еще холодно. Бррр!

Чужой насмешливый и высокий голос врезается в голову. Робб морщится и кривит губы, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, где он и с кем.

Голова по-прежнему горит и раскалывается, но уже меньше, и он приподнимается, пытаясь сесть. Мышцы слушаются неохотно, окончательно задеревенев.

— К…кто ты? — выдавливает из себя Робб, чувствуя, что в горле будто наждачка застряла.

Его конкретно продуло.

— Соображай быстрее, — просит незнакомец, лежа на полу в камере. — Я тебя не тороплю, конечно, но я не люблю ждать.

Старк быстро пробегается глазами по чужому лицу, пытаясь вспомнить знакомые черты. Этот парень — северянин. Робб его не помнит, даже если видел, но, присмотревшись, быстро ловит себя на мысли, что эти жуткие серые глаза ему знакомы.

— Ты…кто-то из Болтонов?

— А как ты понял? — весело спрашивает некто из Болтонов, опираясь ногой о стенку. — По мне это видно?

— Глаза… Они выглядят знакомо, — помедлив, отвечает Робб.

Он не мог сказать, что этот тип его отталкивал. Если честно, Старк даже не чувствовал какой-то скованности, хотя находился, по сути, в плену или типа того.

Робб словно в безопасности.

— Ты умный, но не очень проницательный, — хмыкает этот тип и наблюдает за удивленным и непонимающим взглядом Старка. — Я — Рамси Болтон, приятно познакомиться.

— Болтонский ублюдок?.. — бормочет Робб, вспоминая эксцентричного парнишку, которого иногда видел, когда их родители собирались для решения каких-то важных дел.

Рамси не высовывался и не лез, но даже так умудрялся вести себя, как клоун. Это потому что этот тип социопат или что?

— Верно, Молодой Волк, — скалится Рамси, и Робба бьет по ушам его же прозвище.

— Это ваша семья нас предала?

— Ну да, типа того, — кивает Болтон. — Но вообще я немного не об этом пришел поговорить.

Робб только передергивает плечами, ощущая слабую злость и боль где-то внутри. Ему сейчас слишком плохо, чтоб срываться и кричать, а Рамси умеет располагать к себе.

— Я убью тебя. Выберусь и убью, — обещает ему Старк, серьезно и честно.

— Да конечно, — закатывает раздраженно глаза Рамси. — Только дернись, и тебя пришибет током. Не рекомендую, — он заулыбался.

Робб поежился, но медленно кивнул.

— Что ты хочешь? — в лоб спрашивает Робб. — Где мой отец, сестры и Теон?

Рамси внезапно хищно подбирается и смотрит на него, словно Робб только что выдал пароль от базы данных самого Староместа.

— Теон? Что за Теон?

Робб моментально отпрянул, прижавшись взмокшей спиной к стене.

— Ничего я тебе не скажу.

— Скажем так, просто мои андроиды засекли неизвестную цель. Возможно….это и есть этот Теон, — медленно объяснил Рамси.

Робб сжал челюсть, хотя хотелось крикнуть, чтоб Болтон даже не смел трогать его друга. Вот только он боялся, что такими темпами он может сболтнуть что-нибудь еще.

— Ладно, Старк, я понял. Ты больше не настроен беседовать.

— Да, — отвечает Робб, подтверждая слова Рамси.

— Жалко: обсудили бы что-нибудь еще. Ладно уж, я бы не стал бить тебя током, но мне нужно снять ошейник, понимаешь, а ты все равно ничего толкового не сказал.

— Ст… — слово не срывается изо рта полностью.

Его прошибает током, и Робб стучит зубами, не в силах сдержать эту боль. Голова звенит и раскалывается, и он сваливается всем телом на пол, жмуря глаза до неоновых вспышек под веками, до того, как тьма снова поглотит его.

Лишь бы Теон сумел прийти в себя и сбежать.


	7. 7. Робб, Серсея, Тайвин, Эддард

— Успешной дороги, — слышится насмешливый голос Рамси.

Робб не смог бы ответить, даже если бы захотел. Глаза, как и рот, покрывали жесткие непроницаемые повязки, использующиеся при задержании преступников, как и огромные намагниченные наручники. Поднять в них руки — нереально.

Он дошел до нового транспорта кое-как, чуть не сваливаясь на пол. Кашель застрял где-то в горле, и Старк никак не мог нормально стряхнуть его, потому что повязка на рту мешала. Температура тела тоже не отпускала. Повезло еще, что на Перешейке теплее, только ветер сильный.

Внутри его новой временной камеры оказалось не холодно, зато снимать кандалы не стали, только повязку с глаз и рта, чему Робб небывало порадовался, отхаркиваясь и, наконец, набирая достаточно воздуха внутрь.

Привалившись виском к стене, Робб выдохнул. Его ожидала долгая и утомительная дорога в Королевскую Гавань.

***

Робб не знает, сколько они ехали до столицы. Может, день или два, или три.

Он потерял счет времени, то вырубаясь, то вновь выныривая из зябкого и неприятного сна. Единственный плюс, что температура спала, только горло никак не отпускало, но это уже не страшно. Главное, чтоб теперь его опять не заморозило, чего явно не стоит ожидать.

Чем южнее они двигались, тем теплее становилось.

Когда его выволокли, на нем опять находились защитные механизмы, дабы он не начал вопить или не запомнил дорогу к черному входу в Красный Замок.

Если подумать, то Красный Замок настолько большой, что даже при желании Робб вряд ли бы запомнил все, находясь здесь в первый раз и в стрессовой ситуации.

У него все пятки стерлись, пока его тащили в камеру.

Вокруг становится все прохладнее. Старк ежится.

С него быстро снимают все ограничители и, пока Робб пытается рассмотреть что-то во тьме, отходят назад, включая электрические прутья.

Настоящий волк в ловушке.

Робб садится, подтягивая колени к груди и утыкаясь в них лбом.

***

Ей ничего такого Молодой Волк не сделал. И находила она его достаточно приятным молодым человеком, хоть и не общалась лично и сейчас не собиралась.

Серсее просто нужно было убедиться своими глазами, что в плену у них именно Эддард Старк и его сын. Ей еще надо отчитаться перед отцом.

Она надеялась, что оный ее похвалит или хотя бы оценит проделанную работу. Но, вспоминая их противоположные взгляды на вещи, Серсея понимала, что ждать хорошего нечего.

Спускаться в черные тюремные камеры она не любила. Здесь всегда царила тьма, только красные маленькие лампы светили сбоку, освещая дорожку, и электрические прутья решеток, показывая заключенных.

В первом блоке держали небольших преступников, провинившихся слуг и подозрительных личностей. Всех через месяц забирали, отвозя в ссылку на Стену. Во втором же находились куда более опасные и важные заключенные, приговоренные к скорой казни. Здесь и гнил Робб Старк.

Ему повезло, что ему выделили небольшую клетушку в дальнем конце. Он не сталкивался с полными мразями, а спокойно сидел у себя.

Когда Серсея подошла к его камере, она больше не слышала похабных шуток в свой адрес, только далекий гул голосов, постепенно стихающий. Это не так важно, когда у нее в руках находится сын Эддарда Старка.

Молодой Волк спал, уткнувшись носом в свои колени. Так он выглядел совсем мальчишкой с выступающими позвонками, тихим сопением и уязвимым расслабленным лицом.

В голову сама собой заползла выгодная идея, и Серсея довольно заулыбалась. Как им повезло, что они сумели захватить Робба Старка. Нужно еще похвалить того интересного юношу — Рамси Болтона.

***

Писать Тайвину куда приятнее, чем общаться с ним вживую. Серсея как никогда рада тому, что он остался в Утесе Кастерли.

Ее запал слишком сильный, чтоб ее смутила перспектива отрапортовать отцу.

Она четко и дельно излагает свои мысли, рассказывает о прибытии плененных Робба и Неда Старка, объясняет, что двоих держать здесь бессмысленно, и предлагает отправить одного в целях безопасности в другое место.

Если конкретнее — Робба Старка в Утес Кастерли.

Серсея точно уверенна, что отец не откажет.

***

Он читает сообщение, бегая по виртуальным строчкам глазами.

Если подумать логически, то Серсея права. Опасно держать двух пленников в одном месте. Так проще сбежать одному и вызволить сразу же другого. Ни отец, ни сын не бросят друг друга и обязательно попытаются спасти, и, возможно, им это удастся.

Сейчас главное максимально сломить и обезоружить Старков, и лучший для этого способ — разделить их.

Тайвин не удостаивает дочь долгими объяснениями. Просто и коротко приказывает.

«Робба Старка переправить в Утес Кастерли».

***

Робб вздрагивает, когда слышит шаги по коридору.

Он прижимается к углу камеры и внезапно ощущает себя, как забитого и испуганного волка в вольере. Ему так мерзко с себя, что он с силой сжимает челюсти и старается успокоиться.

Старк поднимает взгляд и видит знакомое лицо Джейме Ланнистера.

Джейме выглядит, как принц из сказок. Он лощенный и чистенький, с ровными чертами лица и квадратным волевым подбородком, и волосы у него так и блещут золотом. Он из таких людей, которым и мешок картошки подошел бы, как влитой. Настоящий лев.

— Рад видеть вас, Молодой Волк.

— Не взаимно, — хрипит Робб от долго молчания.

— Вы все такой же упрямый и прямолинейный, — Джейме улыбается уставшим оскалом. — Вылитый отец.

— Вы все такой же лицемерный и лживый, Цареубийца, — выплевывает Старк. — Вылитый мерзавец.

У Джейме на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, словно не он перерезал горло Эйрису, пока тот управлял страной.

— Избито.

— Какая разница? — рычит Робб. — Вы напали на наш дом, взяли нас в плен, убили членов моей семьи! Думаешь: я буду улыбаться тебе? Только подойди ближе, и даже электрический ток меня не остановит от того, чтоб прикончить тебя.

Он подрывается так быстро, что Джейме действительно отшатывается, на миг подумав, что Старк сейчас проскользнет сквозь прутья и схватит его, как дикий зверь.

Ланнистер молчит, и Робб смотрит на него, видя четко и ясно, словно это не он заперт в камере, а Джейме. И он чувствует, как тому требуется самообладание, чтоб успокоиться.

— Не трать силенки, чтоб запугать меня, Волк, — хмыкает Ланнистер, отойдя еще на шаг. — Тебя повезут в Утес Кастерли. А знаешь, кто там?

Из Робба весь воздух словно вышибает.

— Тайвин Ланнистер, — одними губами шепчет он.

— Ага. Отец давно хотел тебя увидеть вживую, — продолжает Джейме. — Страшно подумать, что там будет. Сожрет тебя с потрохами.

Роббу кажется, что голова идет кругом. У него, если честно, коленки подгибаются от мысли, что он встретится с главным львом. Как в пасть к нему смотреть.

Ланнистер улавливает его страх, потому что голос его смягчается.

— Просто будь с ним осторожнее и думай прежде, чем что-то сделать. Ты же все-таки Волк, — он улыбается, но Робб не смотрит на него.

Его начинает подташнивать. Если он попадет к нему, то ему конец, потому что Тайвин Ланнистер — один из самых влиятельных людей в Вестеросе и точно самый богатый человек в мире.

Он прижимается спиной к стене и оседает на пол, полностью игнорируя Джейме.

В жизни Робб Тайвина не видел, но уже успел узнать, что тот опасный и умный человек.

Они пересекались на другом поприще: экономическая война Ланнистеров и Старков велась уже долгое время, и Робб принимал в ней участие с позволения отца. Не то чтобы Эддар давал ему важные задания — нет: он отвечал за заключение контрактов с мелкими фирмами и за скорость продаж «Direwolves by Stark», которые внезапно начали обгонять Ланнистеров.

Вот тогда ему и дали прозвище «Молодой Волк». Совсем мальчишка, а заключает более выгодные и быстрые предложения с мелкими предприятиями, образуя настоящую корпорацию в противовес монополии Ланнистеров.

И тогда сам Тайвин заметил его, вмешиваясь в дела своей компании и насылая санкции, дабы всяко ограничить Робба. А спустя время к нему пришло предложение о переходе на сторону Ланнистеров с точным обозначением зарплаты, гонорара, его привилегий и возможностей.

Робб сразу забросил его в корзину, зная, что никогда не оставит честь и гордость. Он точно не перейдет на сторону врага.

Такой ответ ждал Тайвина, и он продолжил холодную войну.

И вот сейчас Старк выгодно попадет прямо к нему в руки. Он подавил рвущийся наружу вой и поднял голову, решив опуститься до того, чтоб просить Джейме помочь, но когда Робб открыл глаза, никого уже не было.

***

Он оказывается облеплен андроидами слишком быстро, чем успевает заметить. Все-таки правильно, что мальчишку Грейджоя он отослал к семье, иначе тот бы только мешался.

Лифт падает вниз, на первый этаж, и он в панике пытается придумать, как столкнуть с себя гору роботов. Вот только в узком пространстве не развернуться, а заряда в бластере почти не осталось.

Он старается стрелять вдумчиво, успевая и сам прибивать андроидов к стенке, вот только его мотает из стороны в сторону, и он не уверен, сможет ли вообще что-то сделать.

Он с трудом добивает последнего андроида, когда раздается мелодичный звон остановки лифта.

У него все тело, кажется, уже в синяках, а бок кровоточит: кровь просачивается сквозь халат. Удар вышел смазанным, но его все равно задело.

Они останавливаются на первом этаже, и его хватают так быстро, что он даже отреагировать не успевает толком.

Что ж, он угадил в самую гущу. Остается только принять бой с честью, хотя в андроидах, так скрытно напавших, ее мало.

Он рычит и отбивается, как может. Ему есть, за что бороться. Прямо там, наверху, спасается его семья, которая верит в него.

Он не может их подвести!

_И подводит._

Андроидов слишком много, а ему не хватает ловкости, заряда в бластере и уверенности в собственной победе. И ладно бы, но Робб…спускается к нему, и в глазах его такая боль, что он понимает все и сразу.

Кейтлин — мертва. Возможно, кто-то еще, может, все сразу.

Теперь приходится биться ради Робба, который очутился рядом. И он сгорает в отцовском чувстве, приказывающем защищать детей любой ценой.

Он разносит андроидов, чувствуя, как рана на боку расширяется и истекает кровью, чувствуя, как усталость все накатывает и накатывает, чувствуя, что их теснят в угол.

Но Робб где-то рядом, мелькает и крутится, как волчок, прежде чем утонуть в море подобравшихся андроидов.

И у него обрывается сердце, когда он понимает, что все — ничего не сделать. Вырвать руки из хватки не удается, как и вообще как-то сопротивляться. Он брыкается и лягается, а все равно ничего не может сделать, как пойманный в сеть волк. Остается только скалиться да поднимать хребет воинственно, бешено блистая глазами.

Себя-то не жалко.

Жалко семью, в особенности Робба.

Нужно выбраться и спасти себя, и его любым способом.

Его запихивают в холодный промороженный грузовик, вешая наручники на руки и запирая внутри.

Он позволяет себе прикрыть глаза на время, дабы набраться сил.

И просыпается Эддард Старк тоже сам, медленно и вдумчиво открывая глаза.

Побаливает голова, но он ощущает себя ясно. Нед больше переживает за Робба, ведь тот в одних штанах выскочил. Промерзнет весь.

Они трясутся долго и много в дороге. Если Эддард прав, то их везут в Королевскую Гавань. Путь неблизкий, еще и на машинах по кривым Северным дорогам.

Он дремлет пару раз перед тем, как они делают большую остановку.

Тогда к нему и заскакивает юноша с жутковатым взглядом, эксцентричным поведением и северной внешностью. Болтонский отпрыск, хотя от Русе — только взгляд.

Значит, все-таки Болтоны — крысы, предавшие их.

— Здравствуйте, — брякает Рамси: Эддард помнит его.

Нед не собирается отвечать этому мелкому гаденышу, потому сверлит его гневным взглядом. Как жаль, что лазерами из глаз без специальных очков стрелять нельзя.

Эддарду Рамси симпатизировал, ведь тот такой же бедный бастард, как и Джон. Тем более что Болтон — парень очень даже неглупый, но раз так вышло, Нед не собирался прощать его из личных симпатий.

И Рамси это быстро понимает, попятившись назад.

— Понял — ухожу. От отца привет, кстати.

Болтон быстро выпрыгивает из помещения, резким движением закрывая дверцу грузовика и тем самым погружая все во тьму. Эддарду она облегчения не принесла.


	8. 8. Эддард, Мелисандра, Бран, Мира, Жойен, Рамси

Сердце болезненно ноет. Эддард и сам бы заныл.

Их посадили в тюремные камеры в Красном Замке, и теперь им тут гнить до конца жизни.

Эддард не мечется. Он сидит, застыв и не двигаясь. В груди разливается ледяное отчаянье. Одна только вера в дочерей да в Теона теплится внутри, но хрен его знает, живы ли они.

Джон на Стене явно ничего не сделает, что уж говорить о Бране…

Ему больно внутри, и нет ничего хуже, чем это ощущение. Он заперт, когда хочется беситься и реветь, он несвободен, когда должен максимально развернуться, он сломан, когда нужно быть твердой несгибаемой скалой.

В тюремных камерах Красного Замка тьма, потому что только ее здесь боятся откормленные утопающие в солнце южане. В освещенном мегаполисе темнота — нечто иное чужеродное, то, что находится за Стеной во мраке и тени разросшихся городов, и только здесь об этом вспоминаешь, когда мысли уже перестают метаться. Они текут и текут, как вязкая смола, нависают и липнут к голове, заливают глаза, попадают в рот, и, как бы он не харкался, страшные картины откинуть не удается.

Смирение. Вот что обрекают заключенные третьего блока, которых не казнят. Они останутся здесь навсегда, пока собственные мысли не убьют их или само тело не откажется участвовать в этом извращении так долго.

Эддард молится Старым Богам, но не надеется, что они его услышат.

***

Нед просыпается, потому что чувствует взгляд на себе. Приходится встряхнуться, поморгать и взглянуть на знакомое лицо.

Золотые волосы струились вниз, похожие на змей, и уголки длинных губ опускались, глаза смотрели устало и насмешливо, а брови темными росчерками изгибались, силясь рассмотреть. Серсея Ланнистер не хотела подходить к нему, и это понятно.

— Рада приветствовать вас, Лорд Старк, — язвит.

Ее спокойный мелодичный голос его успокаивает. Эддард морщится.

Он не понимает, почему именно она пришла навестить. Нед всматривается в ее лицо, силясь понять эту женщину.

И не понимает, потому что никогда не понимал.

— Я не хочу, чтоб вы умирали, — помедлив, говорит Серсея.

Эддард молчит, сдерживая желание отодвинуться назад.

— Это не в моих интересах, да и вы неплохой человек, — объясняет. — Как вам вариант отправки в ссылку на Стену с другим чипом, именем и внешностью?

— Никак, — вяло рычит Нед. — Легче меня убить.

— При этом я не собираюсь вас убивать, — прерывает Серсея. — Я стараюсь помочь вам из солидарности к Кейтлин.

— Которая уже мертва, и никакая солидарность ей не нужна, — напоминает ей Эддард и сдерживает желание схватить Серсею сквозь прутья решетки.

Она — жена его друга, и обычно Нед всегда находил ее общество расслабляющим, но сейчас он так хотел задушить ее, сломав в мертвой хватке тонкую шею.

Серсея не понимает и продолжает напирать.

— У вас остаются ваши дети, — в свою очередь вспоминает Ланнистер. — Может, хотя бы ради них вы откинете свою ненужную гордость? — она шипит как кошка.

Большая хищная кошка.

— Я не собираюсь трусливо бежать на Стену. Либо вы отпускаете нас и возвращаете нам дом с компенсацией, либо не смейте приходить, — рычит Старк, выпуская внутреннего волка — тихого, но истинного.

— Да вы просто идиот! — вскрикивает Серсея, всплескивая руками.

Он морщится и пытается анализировать. Выходит плохо, потому что он в упор не понимает, с чего бы у нее возникало желание ему помочь Она не дождется от него моления на коленях!

Эддард подрывается с места. Получается тяжеловато, но эффект следует: Серсея сжимается и отходит, когда он нависает в шаге. Старк тянет руку, и она почти вздрагивает, когда тот кончиком пальцев мажет сквозь прутья.

Нед переводит взгляд. Она в замешательстве.

Он отступает и вновь садится, пыхтя. Жена его друга, которая должна быть ему хорошей приятельницей, обернулась в коварного врага. Эддард сорвано вздыхает себе в ладони. Он устал.

— Я просто сделаю, как считаю нужным, — доносится голос Серсеи.

Он слышит стук ее каблуков, прежде чем все снова затихает.

Нед перекручивает разговор в голове сотни и тысячи раз, но так и не может понять, чего Ланнистер хотела от него в тот момент.

***

Она видит этот сон уже третий раз подряд, и сомнений не остается. Это послание от владыки.

Ей снится огромная башня, окропленная кровью. Ее великое множество, и она стекает по черному колодцу, капая вниз. Огонь и свет туда не доходят — там сплошное марево из тени и мрака.

Она ступает туда и идет с уверенностью, потому что знает, что Владыка Света стоит рядом и ведет ее за руку. Здесь находится кто-то очень тихий, и ей тяжело понять, куда идти. Но она обнаруживает, различает во тьме крупную фигуру косматого волка.

Тихий Волк скалится во тьму перед ней, будто с кем-то говорит. Ему плохо, и он потерян.

Тихий Волк устал. Тихий Волк нуждался в помощи.

Она старается оглянуться на Владыку, спросить, правильно ли понимает знамение, но тот всегда исчезает раньше.

И она просыпается.

— Мелисандра?

— Спи, мой Король, — бормочет она, бегло проводя ладонью по щеке Станниса.

Мелисандра встает с кровати, сразу же накидывая на плечи алый халат. Она подходит к панели управления на стене, нажимает на несколько кнопок и отворачивается. Андроид появляется в дверях незамедлительно, подавая ей бокал с вином.

Она не смотрит на Станниса, когда идет к окну. Все ее мысли занимает Тихий Волк, запертый под Красным Замком.

Значат ли эти сны то, что она должна его спасти?

Мелисандра колышет вино в бокале и выпивает в несколько больших глотков.

Разводы на стекле медленно складываются в волчью голову.

Что ж, ей нужно собираться и ехать в Королевскую Гавань.

***

Он даже не понял, что произошло. Просто в начале он видит Королеву Серсею и Сира Джейме, а после летит вниз.

Он хочет вздрогнуть, дернуть ногой и проснуться, но не получается. Он все летит и летит в пропасть, а крик застревает еще в глотке.

Какой это этаж, он не помнит. Восьмой, может быть.

Да и неважно.

Все вмиг становится неважно, когда он сталкивается спиной с асфальтом.

Вспышка боли, и сознание мгновенно гаснет. Он даже не смог среагировать.

Не стоило заходить в ту комнату без стука.

Не хочется открывать глаза, но ему приходится это сделать.

Бран боится снова не проснуться в полете.

Перед глазами — незнакомый потолок. Аппараты рядом лениво жужжат, как надоедливые мухи; капельницы и катетеры облепили его.

Брану не больно, потому что он ничего не чувствует. Особенно свои ноги.

Он пытался пошевелить пальцами, но не выходило. Только на руках.

Один раз к нему так пришла она. Бран ее видел впервые, но, заметив белую сорочку в цветочек и шапочку на голове, понял, что она медсестра.

— О? Мне говорили, что вы еще… — замялась она под его взглядом. — Я позову врача.

— Стой, — с хрипом попросил Бран, попытавшись дернуть рукой.

Вышло слабо, но она остановилась, заправляя локон за ухо.

Ее кудрявые волосы кучерявились и спадали на один глаз, выглядя при этом очень забавно, словно они такие не сами собой, а от повышенной влажности. Глаза смотрели чисто и ясно, а в них прыгали шаловливые огоньки, и уголки губ сами собой ползли вверх.

— Что? Ты не хочешь, чтоб я звала врача? Что-то не так? — засыпала она его вопросами, как-то быстро перейдя на неформальное обращение.

Он несколько опешил. У него не хватало сил, чтоб ответить на все и сразу, да еще и она. Бран скользнул взглядом по невысокой стройной фигуре в белом халате, сглотнул и отвернулся. Даже неловко, что он перед ней в таком виде.

Почему-то захотелось подумать о том, что она непросто медсестра. Что сейчас все закрутится как в романтичных фильмах, где герой, прикованный к кровати, постепенно учится ходить, а в этом ему помогает первая любовь.

Она подошла к нему, все еще выглядя неуверенной.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Бран, интересуясь новой знакомой.

— Мира, — спокойно ответила она, слегка улыбнувшись, а потом потянулась к катетеру.

Пришлось заткнуться, не мешая сливать содержимое в измерительную чашку. Когда она закончила, он вновь потянулся.

— А сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать четыре, — весело отозвалась. — Только учебу закончила.

Бран поморщился, стараясь ее рассмотреть. Темноволосая и бледная, только скорее зеленоватая, чем белая. Северянка, но понять, из какого района именно, не удавалось.

— А ты…откуда?

— Перешеек, — Мира оперлась об тумбочку, отставив чашку подальше, дабы случайно не разлить. — А ты Бран Старк, да?

— Да, — он попытался кивнуть, но не вышло.

— Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй. Мне еще к другим надо.

— Стой! — выкрикнул он, слегка смутившись, но все равно добавил. — Не говори никому, что я очнулся.

— Почему? Я должна, и тут, наверное, камеры.

— Все равно не говори, — пробормотал Бран. — Пожалуйста, — и с просьбой взглянул.

Мира помялась.

— Ладно, но я не понимаю, зачем тебе это.

— Мне просто так нужно, — настойчиво добавил Старк.

Мира выгнула брови в вопросе, но, не дождавшись ответа, вышла за дверь.

***

Двери распахиваются так громко, что даже он, лежащий на койке, понимает, что за ним пришли. Кто бы ни был — сейчас это неважно. Важно то, что они собираются за ним идти.

Бран шипит, дергает рукой. Капельница падает вниз, трубка отрывается. Кровь вялым ручейком вытекает из вены. Слабость накатывает моментально.

Он пытается подскочить. Не выходит. Ноги… Ноги не слушаются! Он даже не может их сдвинуть с места!

Его кроет паника. Тело кажется чем-то тяжелым и неподъемным.

Он кусает губы, бьет кулаком по покрывалу и воет как волк, попавший в капкан.

_Нет, нет, нет!_

Холодный пот бежит ручьем по спине. Почему-то страх так дышит ему в затылок, что он не сомневается.

Это ощущение появилось, когда его столкнули. Когда он летел вниз, прежде чем столкнуться с землей.

Ощущение чего-то неминуемого и страшного, словно какое-то шестое чувство нашептывает в ухо: «Беги!».

Но как ему, гребаный ты в рот, бежать, если ноги не двигаются с места?!

***

Мира подскакивает. Каморку для персонала оглушает звонок. Говорят быстро и четко, да и так уже понятно, что кто-то вторгнулся в больницу не для приема.

Какие-то андроиды, посланные неизвестно кем, громят первый этаж очень шумно.

Наверное, их цель — кто-то важный, раз прибыла такая куча народу. И этого кого-то хотят убить, потому что намерения у андроидов явно не мирные.

Она замирает, потому что в голове мгновенно мелькает мысль.

Брандон Старк. Мальчик, который неизвестно почему свалился с окна.

Это не совпадение.

Такую кучу наемных убийц точно прислали за важной шишкой. Сын главы Севера очень важная шишка. Практически важнейшая.

Мира медлит. Помогать незнакомому мальчишке, хоть и ее относительному лорду, — так себе затея.

А потом она вспоминает его детское любопытство, интерес к ее персоне, а также его нежелание говорить о том, что он очнулся.

Бран уже тогда чувствовал и понимал, что что-то будет. Просто старался отложить на другое время…

Нет, Мира не могла просто взять и позволить схватить этого мальчика.

Она вылетает из кабинки для медсестер, отталкивая возникающих на пути врачей. Где, блять, ее брат, когда он так нужен?

***

Жойен флегматично курит на балконе в чужой палате. Она заметила его случайно, пока бежала по этажу. Мира еле сдержалась, чтоб ему не вмазать

— Что ты здесь забыл?! — воскликнула.

— Смотрю вниз. Очень увлекательно, — он кивает.

С балкона виднеется, как какой-то андроид перерезает горло врачихе. Миру прошибает холод, она отбирает его сигарету и кидает в сторону.

— Пошли. Ты поможешь мне, — командует она.

— Чем? Разве мы не уходим отсюда? — растерянно спрашивает Жойен.

Он жалеет свою сигарету, и Миру это бесит.

— Нет! — она наклоняется к нему с мольбой в глазах. — Помоги мне…

— Вытащить мальчишку-волка из больницы, — договаривает брат за нее и серьезно кивает.

Она от облегчения расплывается в улыбке. Жойен дарит ей ответную, более усталую и спокойную, но все же улыбку.

Они синхронно разворачиваются и мчатся к запасной лестнице.

***

Бран находится, будучи в истерике. Они заходят внутрь, сначала удивленно смотрят на него, а после быстро обходят валяющиеся на полу подставки для катетера и капельницы.

— Мира? — удивленно спрашивает.

— Чш! — шикает. — Ты не можешь встать? — уточняет.

Быстрее, быстрее!

— Ого… — бормочет Жойен сзади.

Мира кидает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Не стой там, как истукан! Лучше помоги его… — она говорит первое, что приходит в голову. — Переодеть его, точно! Его будет легко найти в больничной одежде!

— Ч-чего? — удивленно переспрашивает Бран.

— Мы вытащим тебя отсюда! Жойен, сними с него рубашку и отключи все приборы!

Она подбегает к тумбе, роется в ней, пока не находит отсек с одеждой, в которой он сюда поступил. На футболке пятна крови, да и вся она изорвана, потому Мира кидает только джинсы с кроссовками.

— Ай! — шикает Жойен.

Наверное, не смог поймать на лету.

Брат быстро помогает натянуть штаны Брану, пытается его обуть. Мира цокает, спихивает Рида и сама завязывает кроссовки на босу ногу.

Мальчишка перед ней краснеет, но ее нисколько это не волнует.

— Дай толстовку.

— Зачем?

— Дай!

Жойен замолкает и покорно стягивает темно-зеленую пайту. Мира сразу же нахлобучивает ее на Брана, который только глазами хлопает. Она на нем висит как мешок, но Мире плевать. Им лишь бы выбраться.

Они кое-как тащат его к выходу из комнаты, когда Мире приходят оповещение на маленькие наручные часы.

— Блять, — ругается. — Мне нужно срочно вниз. Всех созывают, иначе так подозрения могут пасть на меня.

— А что делать мне? — серьезно уточняет Жойен.

— Спрячьтесь…заныкайтесь где-нибудь. Не знаю! — всплескивает она руками и пихает брату ключ.

— Ты будешь в порядке? — испуганно задает вопрос Бран.

Мира старается улыбнуться.

— Конечно, я не пропаду. Жойен…пожалуйста, не наткнись на неприятности.

Брат качает головой.

— Не в этот день мне суждено умереть.

Мира ему верит.

Она быстро бежит обратно к лестнице, потому что лифтом пользоваться боится. Она перепрыгивает со ступеньки на другую, пролетает несколько за раз, пока не обнаруживает своих на втором этаже.

Они стоят ровной шеренгой, и рядом с ними бродят андроиды, сканируя наручные часы с встроенным удостоверением.

Приходится медленно выйти, позволяя себя схватить. Если она будет оказывать сопротивление, то только нарвется на неприятности.

Мира просто надеется, что с ребятами будет все в порядке.

***

Жойен пыхтит и матерится сквозь зубы, когда тащит Брана.

— Что ж ты такой тяжелый, — бурчит он, оглядывается и холодеет, заслышав шаги.

Тогда он подхватывает Старка вплотную, прижимая к своей груди, и быстро всеми возможными силами тащит его к коморке для персонала, где обычно хранились швабры, моющие средства и все в этом духе.

Он быстро проводит картой-ключом и вваливается внутрь.

— Я не тяжелый, — тихо и возмущенно говорит ему мальчишка.

Жойен вскидывает бровь, потом оглядывается по сторонам. «Ныкаться» особо некуда. Здесь тесно и так, потому что все пространство занимает огромная тумба с двумя дверцами…

Жойен не медлит, быстро открывает ее и, даже не убирая моющие средства, только ведра, впихивает туда заскулившего Брана.

— Я не хочу здесь сидеть! — бормочет он, но сразу замолкает, потому что Жойен наваливается на него сверху, стараясь максимально изнутри закрыть дверцы.

— Молчи, — приказывает ему Рид, прижавшись лбом к чужому.

Шаги все ближе и ближе.

Бран дышит ему в губы. Жойен сдерживает желание заткнуть его рот ладонью.

Парень, дыши не так громко!

Дверь в каморку открывается медленно. Рид чувствует, как волосы на спине встают дыбом, и теперь действительно прижимает к губам Старка ладонь. И к своим тоже.

Лишь бы не издать звуков, лишь бы не нашуметь. Один шорох, один звук, и они покойники.

Жойен кусает щеку изнутри и жмурится, прижимаясь ближе к Брану. Ему не страшно. Ему волнительно.

А потом он вспоминает, что не закрыл дверь. Это вызовет вопросы. Андроиды поймут, что тут кто-то находился. Блять, блять, блять.

У него на руках мальчишка-инвалид, которого он еле-еле поднимает, потому что сам весь чумной. Из оружия прыскала для цветов. Лучше не придумаешь.

Жойен сегодня не умрет.

Не умрет, не умрет.

Он обхватывает коленками ноги Старка под собой, когда один из андроидов нечаянно задевает тумбу.

Сканировать не стали?

В тот же момент тумба приоткрывается.

_Какой же он невезучий._

Жойен кубарем вываливается оттуда, перехватывая все внимание андроидов. Пшикалка для цветов пластмассовая и мгновенно плавится, когда в нее попадают бластером.

Он чуть не вскрикивает, быстро падает на пол и чуть не встречается с огнем из лучемета другого андроида.

Он пинает по ногам первого. Тот только слегка заваливается вниз.

Уроки от отца приходят в голову медленно. Жойен его никогда толком не слушал, но принцип понимал.

На охоте стараться сразу убить животное, в бою подстраивать под себя обстановку.

Он выскальзывает между ног роботов как ящерица из лап более крупного хищника и сразу же ударяет его ногами в копчик, подскакивая и хватая наклонившегося андроида за шею. Выстрел, направленный на него, попадает в голову робота. Тот мгновенно оседает на землю.

Зато остается другой, который снова начинает палить. Жойен кое-как прикрывается телом первого, нагибаясь к полу и силясь нащупать бластер.

Его внезапно придавливает. Андроид наступает на своего же собрата, и Жойен не сдерживается и вскрикивает, когда с трудом удается увернуться от выстрела. Минус клок волос и его душевное спокойствие.

Вот только в другой раз ему вряд ли так повезет.

Наверное, все-таки умрет.

Жойен жмурится, не в силах смотреть в глаза смерти.

Еще один андроид на него валится.

Не умер… Он жив!

Рид распахивает глаза. Рука Брана сжимает бластер, а сам мальчишка краем глаза выглядывает из тумбочки.

— Блять…спасибо, — бормочет Жойен и криво улыбается. — А я ведь так хотел подохнуть.

Бран смотрит на него как на ненормального.

Риду смешно. Он спихивает с себя андроидов и забирает себе другой бластер.

— Сейчас я отнесу их подальше и вернусь, хорошо?

Жойен медленно выплывает из каморки. Другие андроиды ушли, поскольку ничего не обнаружили. Повезло.

Он кое-как тащит этих двоих к лестнице, надеясь, что роботы решат, будто тот, кто их прикончил, побежал на верхние этажи.

Приходится повозиться. У него сердце бьется испуганно, и он вприпрыжку бежит к подсобному помещению, где снова забирается к Брану в тумбу.

— Ты странный, — говорит ему Старк.

Жойен пожимает плечами.

Теперь они тыкаются друг в друга коленками.

— Курить хочется, — жалуется Рид.

Бран вздыхает.

***  
Рамси ругается. Он хотел отдохнуть, вообще-то.

Сопровождать плененных та еще морока. Еще и все эти подписки, договоры на границе, ожидание оплаты, сбор собственных андроидов.

Он хотел прийти в Дредфорт, упасть на кровать мешком и хорошо выспаться, а с утра прибыть в Винтерфелл, чтоб поглазеть на пирата своими глазами.

Его надежды всегда осыпаются прахом.

«Цель «Брандон Старк» не выявлена», — получает он сообщение.

Рамси вскидывает брови и чувствует, что готов скрипеть зубами от досады.

Полудохлого мальчишки-инвалида в больнице нет.

Глупости.

Болтон злится и звонит Русе.

— Что мне делать? Я задолбался!

— Не ной. Ты все равно еще не доехал до Дредфорта. Просто сворачивай и езжай обратно к Перешейку. Координаты тебе, должно быть, уже скинули.

— А если я его тебе не найду? Мне что, родить его? — язвит Рамси.

— Если надо, то я сам вырежу тебе живот и достану его, — холодно чеканит Русе, не смутившись.

Рамси вздрагивает.

— Ладно-ладно, не заводись. Я достану Старка.

— Вот и хорошо, — вешает трубку отец.

Этот вечер явно пройдет не так, как он планировал.


	9. 9. Рамси, Жойен, Бран

Рамси все еще бесится, когда они возвращаются на Перешеек. Он приказывает андроидам обыскать всю больницу с ног до головы, а также проверить весь персонал: места проживания, близких людей и другие важные детали, которые могут привести их к мальчишке.

У него болит голова, и он приказывает сварить себе кофе, пока ходит сам по больнице в поисках каких-нибудь зацепок, и они находятся. Два поломанных андроида — огромная удача, потому что нападавший наверняка оставил отпечатки пальцев.

— Искать в базе данных, — коротко командует Рамси, пока сканируют отпечатки. — Если не найдется… — он круглит глаза и хлопает себя по лицу. — Ходок меня подери, просмотреть все записи с камер наблюдения. Срочно!

Он так рассчитывал на то, что мальчишка найдется без проблем, что в итоге растерялся и забыл приказать андроидам следить за камерами слежения. Остается надеяться только на то, что на них никто не покусился.

Просто кошмар. Нужно было гнать сюда, как можно быстрее, а теперь Болтон остается с носом!

Отец его порвет на клочки.

***

Им с Браном все-таки приходится вылезать из их убежища, потому что медлить нельзя, а из больницы все-таки надо выбираться. Теперь у них хотя бы оружие, потому Жойен ощущал себя более уверенно.

Кажется, андроиды слегка поумерили свой пыл, будто бы ждали кого-то. Значит, это их определенный шанс, который нельзя упускать.

С Браном таскаться тяжеловато, но Жойен находит невероятно тупое решение проблемы, когда обнаруживает, что эта тумбочка на колесиках. Катить ее трудно, но Рид не жалуется, потому что это легче, чем таскать юного Старка на своем горбу, да и враги достать мальчишку оттуда быстро не смогут.

Жойен ломает голову, потому что понятия не имеет, что делать и куда бежать. Первые мысли почему-то ведут к тому, что стоит уничтожить улики, а потом он косится на лупоглазую камеру.

Если кто-то прознает, что это натворили отпрыски Хоуленда Рида, то его семье будет несдобровать.

Насколько мог помнить Жойен, комната с камерами наблюдения находилась на третьем этаже, куда с ящиком ему точно не добраться.

— Мне нужно подняться наверх.

— Эй, ты собираешься меня бросить? — напряженно уточнил Бран из ящика и приоткрыл дверцу. — Зачем?

— Я потом объясню, — уклончиво ответил Жойен, а после присел возле него на корточки. — Слушай, я быстро. У тебя, если что, есть пушка, так что просто пальни в кого-нибудь, но лучше до последнего не высовывайся.

Бран вздохнул, но согласился, и Рид почти со спокойной душой вбежал вверх по лестнице. Ему нужно срочно добраться до этой комнаты, пока никто не надумал проверить камеры.

К огромнейшей удаче Жойена на этаже слоняется совсем небольшое количество андроидов, но его засекают так быстро, что он с трудом успевает попасть в их головы до того, как они сами начнут пальбу.

У него колотится сердце, словно вот-вот пробьет грудину. Он так нервничает и хочет покурить, что аж выть охота.

Вместо этого он палит по приборам слежки, надеясь, что заряда у бластера хватит — пришлось прострелить замок на двери. Это вызвало много шума. Жойен старается закончить как можно быстрее.

Не в этот день ему суждено умереть.

Он верит в это, и потому сегодня фортуна на его стороне.

Рид скатывается с лестницы на ватных ногах, но живой и неприлично счастливый, потому что камеры уничтожены, а все прошло невероятно легко.

Теперь дело за малым — выбраться отсюда.

В палаты Жойен не заходит, потому что боится, что больные начнут верещать и устроят переполох.  
Они возвращаются опять в палату Старка, где запираются изнутри, и Жойен принимается ходить кругами по комнате, не зная, что и предпринять.

— Может, мне тебя скинуть, как мешок с дерьмом? — по-черному посмеивается Рид.

— Сам ты мешок, — бурчит Бран, тоже уже голову сломав над тем, как отсюда уйти. — Может, тут есть мусоропровод?

— Хорошая попытка, но здание малоэтажное, — качает головой Жойен.

— Подземная парковка?

— Парковка есть, но не подземная.

— Вертолет на крыше?

— Слушай, тут три этажа, и нет мусоропровода. Думаешь, у них есть личный вертолет?

— Но ведь…это самая лучшая больница! — в отчаянии взмахивает руками Старк.

— На Севере, — поправляет его Жойен и опирается спиной на тумбочку. — Да, здесь самое оснащенное оборудование по меркам Севера, но эта больница и в подметки не годится тем, что в Королевской Гавани, к примеру.

Бран совсем поник, не зная, что и делать.

В дверь постучали, и сердце замерло, как и тело, боявшееся сделать лишнее движение.

Они что, настолько забылись, что заговорили на таких повышенных тонах?

Жойен потянулся к бластеру. Плевать, что заряда осталось на три залпа. Если их сейчас рассекретят, то им не выкарабкаться.

Он медленно подкрался к двери, как рептилия, готовая к неминуемой атаке. Рид тихо отворачивает замок и сразу наставляет дуло в голову, когда дверь открывается.

Перед ним живое лицо, и Жойен отскакивает практически в ужасе от того, что мог убить человека. Женщину.

А если бы Мира?..

У незнакомки взгляд пронзал моментально, а волосы торчали во все стороны, будто она их месяц не расчесывала. Тот факт, что она адекватная, подтверждал лишь костюм медсестры, висящий на ней мешком.

— Я — своя, не стреляй, — быстро шипит она и проникает внутрь. — Я по поручению Миры. Помогу вам сбежать.

— С чего бы? — недоверчиво рассматривает ее Жойен. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не лжешь?

— А у тебя есть какие-то варианты отступления, раз ты можешь разбрасываться союзниками? — отмечает женщина.

— Нет, но…

— Жойен, она права, — вмешивается Бран. — Так значит ты по просьбе Миры здесь?

— Да, она попросила помочь вам, — подтвердила слова женщина. — Я провезу вас вниз.

— С чего бы тебе так рисковать? — все же спросил Жойен, насупившись.

— Дом Ридов довольно богат. Думаю, у них точно хватит денег и влияния, чтоб перевести меня за границу.

— Ты боишься того, что происходит за Стеной, — догадался он.

— Верно, — протянула женщина и сузила глаза. — План легкий, но одно неверное движение, и нас засекут.

***

Живот не болит, и Жойен хрипит наигранно, даже не ощущая, как кровь скатывается вниз. Старк под ним ни жив, ни мертв, затаился и боится шевельнуться. Правильно делает.

Неловкое движение, и Бран или Жойен сместится в сторону, показывая тепловым лучам, что на каталке два человека, а не один.

Оша — так звали эту женщину — предварительно сделала ему анестезию, дабы замедлить пульс. Его все равно повело. Ему даже не страшно, когда его руку кто-то щупает, чтоб проверить, насколько ему плохо.

— Я не умею водить, — бормочет эта женщина-Оша.

— Зато я умею, — раздается голос Миры.

Жойен чувствует, как слегка успокаивается от этого. Его сестра в порядке, значит, все пройдет как по маслу.

Древние Боги к ним милостивы: андроиды пропускают, хоть и отправляют одного из своих в качестве сопровождения.

Ему вышибают шестеренки практически мгновенно, когда машина скорой помощи выезжает на трассу. Жойен слышит это и мгновенно слазит с Брана, который хватает ртом воздух и стонет, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Ты тяжелый! — жалуется Старк.

— Кто бы говорил, — лениво ворочает языком Жойен и смотрит на заляпанную кровью футболку. — Я тебя еле тащил.

— Я так рада, что вы в порядке! — в голосе Миры ему слышится улыбка.

Он присаживается и прикрывает глаза, потому что его кроет.

— Сколько ты ему вколола? — возмущается сестра. — Это что, кровь?!

— Столько, сколько нужно! — огрызается Оша. — Да там царапина. Заживет.

Жойен зевает и прислоняется к плечу Брана, когда тот кое-как залазит на сидение возле носилок.

— Не вырубись, — обеспокоенно бормочет Старк, и Риду от этого забавно.

О, он так близко к этому!

— Пусть поспит. Мы с Ошей сами этого…унесем, — Мира звучит решительно.

Она с ними, и все в порядке.

Можно немного вздремнуть. Он и так сделал слишком много.

***

Жойен без капли стеснения дрыхнет под наркозом у него на плече. Он не пускает слюни, и Бран радуется хотя бы этому.

Он все еще не может поверить, что Мира и ее брат спасли его. Не бросили! Было бы логичнее, если бы он спасал ее от андроидов, как принцессу от дракона, но так тоже неплохо. Все-таки решительная Рид выглядит тоже очень красиво, и Старк иногда забывается, залипая на ней. Раз уж теперь они вместе, то у них все точно получится! Они обязательно узнают, кто стоит за всем этим, и расскажут его родственникам. Его-то отец точно поможет!

— А куда мы едем? — с любопытством уточнил Бран, глядя на незнакомый болотистый пейзаж за окном.

— В Сероводный Дозор, — ответила Мира за рулем — Отдадим Оше плату и по дороге утопим этого в болоте.

— В ту самую передвигающуюся высотку? — вскинул брови Бран. — Говорят, она смотрится просто невероятно на фоне заката!

Она тихо прыснула в кулак, но кивнула.

— Так и есть.

— Как вам удается вообще передвигать настолько огромное здание? — засыпал вопросами Старк.

— Специальные колесики, да и покрытие у нас на болотах гладкое и удобное, — пожимает плечами Мира. — Дозор скользит, как на роликах.

— Покажешь мне? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

— Бран… — напрягается Рид. — Я не думаю, что у нас есть на это время…

— Ну пожалуйста! Совсем недолго! — просит Старк, и Мира сдается, слабо кивая.

— Ладно. Все равно нужно будет еще Оше помочь.

— Повезло тебе, малец, — хмыкает женщина, до этого внимательно следившая за происходящим за окном.

Через несколько километров Оша и Мира выходят, расталкивают Жойена, чтоб забрать сидушку, кое-как обматывают андроида и ее простыней и скидывают в болотную муть. Словно от трупа избавляются.

Ехали до Сероводного Дозора они молча, не решаясь обсуждать избавление от улик. Жойен равнодушно курил в окно, Мира следила за дорогой, Оша — тоже. Бран молился Древним Богам. Лишь бы все было в порядке с его семьей.

К семи часам они доезжают до цели. Сероводный Дозор громоздится посреди моря темных скользких пластин, и маленькие домишки растут из них, как грибы. У них такие же странные плоские крыши и темные стены, а под ногами будто чавкает, когда ступаешь вниз.

Бран порывается спросить, но Мира и Жойен кое-как тащат его, и он предпочитает не бесить их.

— Отца, наверное, как обычно, нет, — вздыхает она.

— Он занят, — мягко напоминает Жойен.

Бран пытается понять, чем таким может заниматься Хоулленд Рид. На ум ничего не приходит, и Старк поникает головой, пока его не переносят внутрь. Они сразу плюхаются на небольшие скамейки, стоящие вдоль стен.

— Слушай, подождешь здесь с братом, ладно? — просит Мира, и Бран запоздало кивает. — Я перечислю Оше деньги и отправлю запрос на границу. Ты от Ридов, так что тебя должны отпустить. Если встретишь нашего отца, то скажи, что ты от Миры и Жойена, — последние слова она адресует женщине.

Они обе разворачиваются и уходят, оставляя их.

Жойен снова тянется за сигаретами, и Бран готов зажимать нос. Как Мира только его терпит?

Рид его игнорирует, и Старк не намерен начинать разговор. Он ждет его сестру!

Внезапно пол вздрагивает.

— Поднимай ноги, — хмыкает Жойен и ойкает, понимая, что ляпнул.

— Я тебя ударю.

В итоге Рид сам помогает ему, пока пол внезапно распадается на части, а после также одновременно конструируется. Все трещит, и Бран чувствует, как они движутся! Огромные спицы на колесах ворочаются, очень медленно начиная продвигаться, но внезапно все обрывается. Старк даже не понимает, что шоу закончилось. Доходит только тогда, когда пол в помещении вновь становится ровным, а треск прекращается.

— Вау… — выдыхает Бран и снова начинает — Вау! Это было удивительно!

Жойен издает смешок. От этого Старк чувствует себя немного неловко, как ребенок, который хочет казаться взрослым, а его застали за чем-то совершенно детским.

Они опять ждут Миру, как два играющих в молчанку остолопа.

Она появляется вместе с Ошей, и Бран первым ловит момент, опережая противного Жойена на долю секунды.

— Это было здорово!

Мира расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

— Спасибо, но это несколько проблематично и даже опасно делать, — объясняет она. — Главное, чтоб люди на первом этаже были готовы, иначе они могут попасть под плиты.

— А можешь показать, как ты это сделала? Ну, изнутри, — продолжает Бран.

— А время на это ты где добыл? — влезает в разговор Оша. — За нами сейчас выедут. Срочно нужно отгонять скорую отсюда и оставлять на трассе, а вам — уезжать.

— Стой, — стопорит ее Жойен. — Значит, мы так и будем помогать этому мальчишке? В смысле, просто позвоните его родителям?

— Я пыталась, но почему-то соединение прерывается. Либо что-то с сетью, либо у Старков в штабе. Придется везти самим.

— Волков там не будет, — внезапно и надрывно вздыхает Жойен, и Бран напрягается.

— Что это значит?

— Неважно.

— Важно! Объясни, — не отстает Бран

— У нас нет времени! — прикрикивает на них Мира, и приходится заткнуться.

Его вновь тащат на руках. В этот раз они занимают баги болотного цвета. Оша прощается с Мирой и садится за руль машины скорой помощи.

Здесь их пути расходятся.


	10. 10. Бран

Бран не может поверить своим глазам. Его трясет, и сдавленные всхлипы вырываются из груди.

Не может такого быть.

Не может быть, что родной Винтерфелл разрушен.

Не может быть, что от него тянется цепочка дыма, а повсюду — мертвые трупы.

Старк правда старается прийти в себя, но его колотит, и он захлебывается в панике.

— Как же так… — медленно тянет он, не в силах поверить в реальность.

— Бран… — обеспокоенно зовет его Мира.

У него такое чувство, что он бахнется в обморок. Все было не так плохо, даже тогда, когда он осознал, что его ноги совсем ничего не ощущают.

— Я…

— Мы не можем здесь останавливаться, — отмечает Жойен. — Нам и так с трудом удалось уйти от погони. Все равно никого здесь не найдем.

У Брана ком в горле. Ему хочется выйти и отыскать близких, но он не может. И так уже все видно — печальная картина. Старк не может ни связаться с родственниками, ни попытаться найти их. Сплошная безвыходная ситуация.

Ему не хочется говорить, и он натягивает капюшон толстовки Жойена на голову, надеясь, что от него отстанут.

К счастью, оба Рида понимают и не лезут к нему.

***

Бран с радостью меняет пропахшую болотную кофту Жойена на черную водолазку, в которой он выглядит очень серьезно. Даже солидно. Она облачает его в цвет бесконечной ночи, как будто теперь у него в груди сплошная бездонная дыра.

Вкус у него имелся, поскольку с детства у них вырабатывался свой стиль, как и у других медийных персон. Тяжело быть одним из наследников огромной корпорации.

Которой уже нет.

И вещи он достает не из гардероба, а покупает задешево в Богами забытом магазинчике близ Стены.

Жойен и Мира смеются где-то в глубине лавки, меряя очередные безразмерные свитеры. Бран к ним не лезет, хотя ползти в чистой одежде к кассе, дабы ожидать их там, довольно унизительно. Ему не хотелось их тревожить. Они и так делают для него слишком многое.

Так или иначе, Риды недолго торчали возле зеркал, быстро расплачиваясь за покупки и перенося Старка обратно в баги.

Он расслабленно растекается по заднему сидению.

— Это ужасно. Не жизнь, а бродяжничество, — бормочет Бран.

— Выживание, — поправляет его Жойен, вызывая приступ раздражения.

— Отвали, — почти рычит Старк. — Мне и так плохо. Это ведь не у тебя порешили всю семью… — его голос тускнеет, и он опрокидывает голову на грудь.

— Бран… — пытается Мира.

— Я даже двинуться сам не могу!

— Да хватит! — резко взмахивает она руками, и мотор затихает.

Бран морщится и отворачивается. Жойен молчит, но Старк догадывается, что он тоже раздражен.

Миру бесят они оба, но она идет именно к нему, к Брану. Залазит на задние сидения и устало вздыхает, приподнимая его и укладывая голову на колени. Старку хочется замурлыкать в этот момент от счастья.

— У меня болит голова и позвоночник, — шепчет он вместо урчания.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Мира и гладит его по волосам. — Но мы не можем нигде сейчас приобрести нужные лекарства и протезы.

Бран не отвечает, потому что утыкается ей в живот и прикрывает глаза.

Ему нравится Мира. Она теплая, пахнет антисептиком и чем-то болотным, но уже привычным, и очень мягкая из-за своих объемных пушистых свитеров и штанов.

Бран даже не замечает, как засыпает.

И снятся ему почему-то глаза, снег и рисунки на коже.

***

Бран с трудом выпихивает себя из Баги. Ему некомфортно.

На границе со стеной холодно, много незнакомых людей, и какой-то шум. Это, кажется, воет сирена.

У него так трещит голова, что он весь кривится и покрывается мурашками. Накатывает тошнота. Ему так плохо, что хочется скрутиться в клубочек и скулить, пока не придет кто-нибудь. Желательно Мира с ее уютом.

Приходит Жойен со своим детским, но очень обеспокоенным лицом.

— Ну что? Я уже могу идти, плакаться Джону в жилетку? — наигранно смеется Бран.

На Риде лица нет. Старку становится от этого страшнее.

— Миру… Она пошла понять, что происходит, но ее схватили… — забормотал он, а Старка словно в чан с холодной водой окунули.

Если ее забрали, то все плохо. Конечно, может, Жойен утрирует, но что-то подсказывало, что к Джону он не попадет сегодня…да и вообще на Стену.

***

Им приходится послушать этих парней, потому что у них пушки и выглядят они очень жестоко. Такие явно не будут церемониться. Им проще застрелить, чем продолжать возиться.

Вообще Бран хочет возмутиться, но Жойен кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и шикает. Он ведет себя несколько странно, но Старк не начинает препираться.

В конце концов, у них на мушке не только они, но и Мира.

Карл — так зовут этого обмудка, руководящего процессией, — приказывает им садиться в вагонетки. Они уже сбежали с основной дороги и теперь спускались вниз, под землю.

Таким образом, они оказались в арочном помещении, темном и сыром, в котором гулял ветер и протекала крыша в некоторых местах. Старые ржавые рельсы, которые уже давно никто не выпускает, смотрелись совершенно ненадежно, как и вагонетка, кое-как сколоченная и вся трясущаяся.

Брана, Жойена и Миру усадили внутрь. Они с трудом уместились и теперь ерзали, но Карл приказал им сидеть тихо и неожиданно сильно оттолкнулся.

Старк распахнул глаза. Ветер бросился в лицо, а в ушах раздался громкий скрежет и треск. Карл бежал прямо по рельсам, держась за края. Еще двое его приспешников также устроились по бокам.

Заманчивой идеей показалось отцепить их пальцы, но Бран чуял, что это будет плохим решением. Они отсюда сами точно не выберутся: их попросту перебьют. Лучше уж дождаться, пока ситуация устаканится.

Судя по глазам Миры, она думала о том же самом. Это придало Брану уверенности, хотя какой-то замыленный взгляд другого Рида не давал ему покоя.

Он все равно не успевал об этом подумать, потому что они продолжали нестись, петляя по неожиданно длинному туннелю. Карл уже подтянулся, перестав толкать, а другие члены его банды отстали, но ненадолго.

На каком-то из поворотов их остановили. Рельсы обрывались, и их перехватывало большее скопление людей. Они ждали возле какого-то подобия станции, о чем-то разговаривая.

Схожесть их сразу бросалась в глаза. Все они имели густые темные или рыжие волосы, крепкое телосложение и светлую кожу. Практически как северяне, только эти покрывались еще самыми разнообразными наколками, а у некоторых отсутствовали конечности.

Это Бран заметил, когда его схватили за плечо, но людского тепла он не ощутил, а, повернувшись, увидел металлический скелет. Это смотрелось жутко и инородно, как что-то совершенно уродливое и неправильное.

Он чуть не завопил, хватая ртом воздух. Если честно, Старк даже сам не понимает, что его тогда остановило от этого — нежелание позориться перед Мирой, или ладонь Жойена, сжавшая его собственную. Он очень не хотел над этим задумываться. Особенно, когда встретил взгляд Рида — серьезный, но покрытый какой-то печальной дымкой.

Этот тип из странных северян заорал о том, что не сможет в одиночку поднять его. Это дало немного времени, и Бран решил этим воспользовался.

— Что…

Жойен, очевидно, ненавидит, когда Старк открывает рот, поэтому шикает и прижимает указательный палец к губам, мол, замолчи.

И шепчет сам.

Мира что-то начинает в панике спрашивать, а Бран ощущает, что холодеет. Этот мороз преследует его и тогда, когда его несут вглубь и сажают в сани.

— Стойте! А Ми…мои друзья? — вырывается у него, потому что не время впадать в транс!

— А вот это уже не твои проблемы, — хмыкает какой-то мужик.

Сани трогаются с невероятной скоростью. Бран ничего не успевает ответить.

Лошадь впереди выглядит странно, и, присмотревшись, Бран обнаруживает у нее вместо ног стальные протезы.

Она едет так быстро, что ему приходится ухватиться за сани и держаться покрепче. Вообще Старк мог бы спрыгнуть — его усадили без провожатых, но тогда он, вероятнее всего, попросту разобьется на полном ходу. А если нет, то его либо снова найдут, либо он сам замерзнет в снегу, неспособный даже передвигаться нормально.

Собственное бессилие вперемешку со страхом и усталостью накатывало огромными волнами, захлестывало и обрушивалось на него головной болью.

Ему плохо.

Ужасно плохо.

Он постарался скрутиться в комочек, прикрывая глаза и стараясь не рыдать.

Тряпка.

 

В сон он провалился случайно, потому даже не сразу понял, что его будят.

Веки размыкал Бран осторожно, будто зная, что ничего хорошего его там не ждет. Так и оказалось.

На него смотрели глаза, похожие на застывший уже сотни лет лед.

 

_Прощай._


	11. 11. Джон, Яра

Джон узнает обо всем с опозданием. Точнее, спустя два дня после случившегося, но это слишком поздно.

У них на Стене есть ветка с радио, где передаются последние новости. Связь часто барахлит, да и новости приходят несвежими. Нужно время, чтоб они разнеслись по всему Северу, прежде чем попасть к ним.

Вообще к нему стучат еще раньше — до того, как это передало в их казармах. Его вызывает сам лорд-командующий — Джиор Мормонт.

— Сноу, — привычно гавкает он сиплым голосом.

У Джиора Мормонта грузные верхние веки, твердый взгляд и волевой подбородок. Он похож на дряхлого медведя — постаревшего хищника, который не утратил былой выдержки, дав слабину лишь времени.

— Лорд-командующий, — Джон кланяется, соблюдая субординацию.

Впрочем, Мормонт отмахивается от каких-либо церемоний и переходит сразу к делу.

— Пришли плохие вести. Винтерфел…разрушен.

И тогда сердце Джона ухает куда-то вниз.

— Что…вы имеете в виду?

— Это и имею. Он полыхает огнем. О выживших…ничего не сообщается, — с напряженным вздохом договаривает лорд-командующий, а у Джона в голове не укладывается.

Сноу чувствует, как его потряхивает. Надо…ехать туда сейчас же! Попробовать кого-то отыскать, а еще… Бран! Его младший брат в больнице!

— Я… Лорд-командующий, отпустите меня! Я не могу сидеть здесь! — у Джона дрожит голос, а он стоит и даже руками не всплеснет, потому что субординация не позволяет.

Только стоять вот так и надеяться, что старый Мормонт смилуется и отпустит. Вот только тот качает головой.

— Ты никуда не поедешь.

Джон не может поверить ушам и распахивает в ужасе глаза.

— Как это — никуда не поеду?! Моя семья, возможно, вся мертва, а вы меня не пускаете?!

— Именно поэтому не пускаю. На севере сейчас неспокойно. Если я отпущу тебя с отрядом, тебя могут перехватить и убить. Да и чем ты там поможешь? У тебя даже прав на наследство никаких, счетом ты воспользоваться без разрешения отца не сможешь, а тащить на Стену твое…оставшееся семейство также опасно, — перечислил все это Мормонт и, приглушив голос, добавил. — За стеной поднимается шум. Что-то происходит.

И Джону ничего не остается, кроме как согласится.

***

Все следующие дни грызет совесть и беспокойство, страх за семью и отвратительная надежда на лучшее, таявшая с каждым днем. Как передавали по радио, Болтоны совсем распоясались. Дрянного отпрыска Русе видели уже много раз, и ничего хорошего это ни сулило.

В каком-то смысле эти переживания отвлекали от насущих проблем. Например, он почти полностью игнорировал снег, летящий ему в лицо. В другое время он бы обязательно уже трясся от собачьего холода, но сейчас стоял, как истукан, и игнорировал отмерзающий кончик носа. Еще он бы обязательно позавидовал Пипару и Гренну, что сладко спали в казармах.

Сэм рядом молчит и трясется из стороны в сторону, стараясь хоть немного отогреться. Джону его искренне жаль. Его друг не создан для подобных условий. Тот больше представляется в теплом кабинете, сидящем на кресле на колесиках.

— Я уже не чувствую ног, — жалуется Тарли.

— Понимаю, — нагло врет Джон и старается его приободрить. — Потерпи. Зато завтра ночью мы в тепле поваляемся.

Он вообще об этом не задумывается, но Сэма поддержать надо.

Сэм хороший. Сэм почти как семья.

***

Им везет, и они действительно спят на следующую ночь, но это буквально последний раз, когда им удается нормально поваляться на койках. После этого весь дозор оказывается поставленным на ноги.

Совершенно нападение на районе Сумеречной Башни. Кто-то напал на пост охраны, перерезал там всех, а также, по всей видимости, или захватил заложников, или встретился с такими же соратниками. На месте остались следы, но они не пробивались по общей базе данных. Также обнаружились следы от колес, которые и давали предположения о еще нескольких участниках той заварушки.

Ясное дело, каждый в Ночном Дозоре уже догадывался, чьих рук это дело. Тем более что за Стеной поднимались волнения с новой силой. Крастер — их старый товарищ и сообщник, также живущий на территории одичалых — рассказывал, что вокруг происходит что-то странное. Люди начинают уходить все дальше, в Земли Вечной Зимы.

Это ничего хорошего не сулит, потому теперь рядовых гоняют постоянно, заставляя стоять на посту практически все время. Если одичалые что-то планируют, то им нужно быть постоянно на чеку.

Тем более что на душе все еще было неспокойно.

Лишь бы это оказалось простым совпадением.

***

Спустя еще два дня он не выдерживает. Их третируют со гребанным осмотром Стены, он почти не ест и не спит, о родственниках ни слуху и ни духу, а делать что-то надо. Даже друзья уже начинают поддерживать идею поездки к отцу.

Вечером Джон пишет прошение о временном отпуске, дабы по причинам семейного характера скататься в Королевскую Гавань и встретиться с Эдардом Старком. После этого он пару секунд набирается смелости, заручается поддержкой Сэма и с очень храбрым видом устремляется к самому лорду-командующему Ночного Дозора.

Джиор Мормонт встречает его, как родного сына строгий отец.

— Что-то случилось, Сноу? — он грузно усаживается за стол и трет переносицу. — Замаялся уже с этими одичалыми, чтоб их…

И Джону становится как-то совсем неловко его тревожить. Приходится собрать всю наглость и уверенность в кулаке, который он опускает на стол вместе с заявлением.

Мормонт смотрит очень удивленно.

— Простите, лорд-командующий, но мне надо ехать. Я больше так не могу.

— Как это — не можешь? — и в голосе у него скользят угрожающие нотки.

Джон сжимает зубы.

— С моей семьей неизвестно что, а я бегаю по Стене и высматриваю несуществующих врагов!

У Мормонта злой и тяжелый взгляд, прижимающий его к стулу. Джону очень тяжело держать самообладание.

— Несуществующих врагов?! Скажи это моим убитым людям. Скажи это тем юношам, чья кровь была размазана по всему охранному посту в Сумеречной Башне, — цедит Джиор и говорит нечто совершенно неожиданное. — Не хочешь бегать по Стене, значит, будешь бегать вне Стены. Отправляешься завтра с рассветом в разведку.

— Но… — пытается Джон. — А заявление?..

Тот рвет его на мелкие кусочки.

Сноу требуется огромное количество выдержки, чтоб не начать кричать от бессилия. Его посылают на верную гибель.

Что ж, отлично.

— Уходи, Сноу. Ты меня разочаровываешь.

Слова Мормонта бьют хлеще любых пощёчин. Джон открывает и закрывает рот. Ему ведь нечего сказать.

Все, что он может, это круто развернуться на пятках и уйти, даже не хлопая дверью.

Он жалкий подхалим.

Отвратно.

***

Они садятся в снегоходы. Ветер треплет волосы, снег забивается за ворот. Видимость вокруг практически нулевая, а лицо мгновенно краснеет, и его начинает щипать от холода.

Рядом с ним мчится Призрак — бракованная модель лютоволка. Он получился слишком нестабильный, с вечно глючащей системой, которая постоянно зависала даже от простых команд, а его корпус вечно нагревался. Отец хотел его сдать в утиль почти сразу, но Джону так хотелось иметь лютоволка, как у братьев, что он буквально взмолился. Эддард сомневался, но, в конце концов, сдался.

Отец думал, что Призрак выйдет из строя в первый же день.

В итоге тот исправно работает уже практически три года. Жаль, вся краска облупилась, и он мерцал на свету металлическим боком, а из глаз выпали нормальные линзы — теперь у Призрака только инфракрасное зрение.

На стене Призрак обычно находился в выключенном состоянии, чтоб не мешался под ногами, и только во время таких вылазок Джон брал его, на всякий случай. Во всех Лютоволках находился отслеживающих маячок, и каждый из них мог падать сигнал во время опасности.

А такая поджидала за Стеной на всем их пути.

Здесь жили люди. Обычные, но одичавшие, опасные люди. Никаких высоток, ровных дорог, машин и других атрибутов современной жизни здесь не находилось. Повсюду громоздились маленькие заброшенные домишки, покосившиеся от сырости и старости. Окна в них зияли пустыми провалами.

Проезжая мимо подобного, смертельный холодок начинал бегать по позвоночнику, заставляя сжимать педаль газа сильнее. Хотелось скорее уехать отсюда.

Казалось, смерть ждет за каждым поворотом.

Просто выбирает лучший момент, когда может напасть на них, как хищник на зазевавшуюся добычу…

Комья снега прилетают в лицо уже целой кучей, прямо на ходу залепляя лицо.

Джон сплевывает, пытается вытереть всю эту мешанину, а сбоку раздается такой звук, будто кто-то заводит мотор — Призрак рычит.

Джон хватается за бластер слишком поздно. В него кто-то влетает, и снегоход переворачивается, опрокидывая и Джона и нападавшего.

— Далеко не уедете, вороны, — смеется хриплый и насмешливый голос.

Джон наконец-то открывает глаза.

Над ним нависает очень злой рыжий мужик.

А потом прикладывает его виском об руль снегохода, и в глазах меркнет.

Последнее, что Джон слышит, — прерывающийся вой Призрака.

***

Она никогда бы не бросила брата.

То фото, что прислал мерзкий Болтон, буквально заставило ее всю закипеть от ярости. Да, они могли бы взломать всю сеть Дредфорта разом, но это было слишком рискованно.

И мягко.

Потому что Яра Грейджой — дочь Бейлона Грейджоя — обожает расправляться с теми, кто ей не угодил.

Она и ее отряд высаживаются в Речных Землях. Север сейчас тщательно контролируется и просматривается со всех сторон, потому плыть напрямик было бы слишком опасно.

Они останавливают корабли возле Вендского Городка. Им разрешает Эдмур Талли после того, как они кратко излагают список планов и заключают с ним сделку. Они взламывают защиту на Близнцах, а те разрешают им временно остаться.

Выгодное предложение, как ни крути.

***

Они остановились поесть в местную гостиницу на перепутье, где на первом этаже располагалось кафе. Там они досыта обожрались местных пирогов с почками, и Яра ощущала сытость и покой.

После такого перекуса она и ее команда направились на осмотр близлежащей местности. Они передвигались на огромном хаммере, потому могли разъезжать на территориях вне общей дороги. Так до Севера им рукой подать!

Внезапно кто-то замечает движение в кустах. Неровное и слишком шумное для зверя.

Кто-то бежит?

— Выйдем, — коротко приказывает Яра.

Грейджой и ее команда медленно выползает из хаммера.

Они не привыкли к тому, чтоб скрытно подкрадываться к врагу, но бегущий субъект их так и не замечает.

Она, вся в грязи и крови, еле плетется, спотыкаясь об каждую кочку, шатаясь, как пьяная, и с взглядом, уже готовым ко всему. Девчонка, совсем юная.

Яра выходит прямо перед ней, потому что не может не помочь.

Та падает с огромным облегчением на землю.

— Совсем плоха, — говорят в ее команде.

— Че это с ней?

— Нельзя ее так оставлять, — хрипит кто-то.

И Яра согласна.

— Тащите ее в хаммер. Заберем с собой, а потом посмотрим.


End file.
